Confided in me was your heart
by a-writers-queue
Summary: A series of 1869 drabbles, soon might become a series of requested prompts PM me if you're interested, rated T or M for safety Previously named "The times we spend together" I really like the new title because it's metaphorical, might even be literal.
1. Chapter 1

_**First prompt is not requested, but it is a starting chapter~  
I might as well note that this would be a series of 1869 drabbles put together, so there's no timeline to it. I might do other pairings too though, but that's most unlikely.**_

_**Disclaimers~: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Akira Amano.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: TYL- Together**_

Even though it's been years since he was long released from prison, better wording: Saved from prison, it felt like it's been just a day since that happened. Being the Mist Guardian, he was to be residing with the rest of the Vongola in their huge base. Everyone had rooms of their own which also kept them safe from outsiders in case they came by.

And even though he had been going with his significant other for more than a few years, it only felt like it was weeks. Although the two had a strange start to their relationship, they were almost inseparable by now, always doing things together unless they had to do things alone, both getting along even though they clearly contrasted each other.

Rokudou loved the idea of having people killed, but Hibari loved saving people who he deemed worthy, which was little to no one in Rokudou's dictionary.

Rokudou loved plants and flowers, especially lotuses and sakura, while Hibari hated them for having bad experiences with plants, especially sakura, but he didn't mind the colour or anything, and his only exception of liking plants was when Rokudou was in them. Flowers falling on Rokudou, or he laying in the peaceful green grass, or just sitting down at a bark of the trees.

Hibari didn't care about the Mafia on the outside, but on the inside he wanted to keep doing his job, and Rokudou on the other end dreaded Mafia, the Vongola being the only exception to "Mafia" because they protected Dokuro and his group as he asked them, as well as getting him out of Vendicare. He owed them too much to hate them, it was childish.

Hibari hated people who whine all the time, while Rokudou loved hearing them crying for mercy. But there was one thing they both had in common: They both liked fighting a lot.

Their first few fights were the sole reason why Hibari became stuck to Rokudou like glue, and it was surprising he was still all over it even within the years they spent together.

Even as they fought a lot, they did have their moments where they got all cheesy about each other, telling them how much they loved each other and proof was shown by their physical contact, other than fighting.

Rokudou loved how gentle Hibari could be, considering his rowdy and aggressive behaviour, and even though he would say he doesn't care if he hurts Rokudou in the process of things, he always held him so lightly, and always making sure he was comfortable, which was like something extravagant to have Hibari do, but for Rokudou he'd always do that.

Speaking of Rokudou, in the present, more like right now, was waiting in his room sitting on the bed, waiting for Hibari to come back from his mission he was on. It was more like a daily routine thing, either Rokudou was on missions, or Hibari, occasionally it was both because Sawada worried that it was too much to have the two together because they alone were already very powerful enough to be called the Strongest Guardians, so putting them together would make him feel bad for the enemy.

He looked at the time before he heard someone coming by, smiling as he looked at the door, waiting for Hibari to just come inside.

Again, their relationship has been going on for years, so most of everyone were aware of it except for the oblivious as ever, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who didn't even notice how much they hinted it whenever they were around. From Rokudou's sweet talk to Hibari, and Hibari's flirting threats, to sometimes Hibari pulling on Rokudou's tie, in attempt of almost kissing him infront of Sawada, and Rokudou stroking Hibari's sleeves, sometimes seducing him. For a strange reason Sawada just didn't get a single hint from it!

He should win the award for the most oblivious person in the history of Vongola.

Even the 'used to be considered oblivious' Yamamoto Takeshi was so quick to find out that Hibari and Rokudou were in a relationship the minute he saw Hibari's change in behaviour, he instantly found out that he was in love. Gokudera didn't even care but knew of it, just telling them not to be talking about it infront of him as he found it gross, Sasagawa cheered them on to "Pursue love to the Extreme!" Dokuro was embarrassed for Rokudou, but because he looked so happy whenever he was with Hibari, she told him to have fun. Reborn looked more amused than anything, like he knew that was going to happen, and Lambo who didn't know them so well just gave them a nervous thumbs up and said "Be happy", and even as Sawada saw them talking about these sort of things, he still didn't know of it!

Rokudou watched as Hibari went to the washroom first thing when he came in, and just eyed the door. When he came out, Rokudou stood up and stood up infront of him "Welcome back, you had me waiting" receiving a "hn" from Hibari "It's only been eight hours" he straightly said, because to him, eight hours shouldn't be so big of an impact. Rokudou smiled as he threw his arms around Hibari's neck "Yeah, and I still missed you" Hibari wrapped his arms around Rokudou's waist.

"Same, even if it was just eight hours" he replied, nuzzling himself onto Rokudou's neck.

After all, being together, just the two of them was all they wanted

No one needed to join them, and no one will.

* * *

_**I think this is one of the second most shortest things I wrote about, anywho as it says above, I'm taking requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback would be greatly appreciated~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because other than homework, what else should the time be spent on? **_

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Ch-2; love**_

The lights were off except for a little lamp that was mounted on a night-table that was placed next to the bedpost. It let a little orange light in the darkness of the room.

The two males who were present in this room were covered by a long blanket that covered most of their bodies, save for a few parts since they were the ones who lowered it. The younger male of the two was laying down on the soft mattresses, letting the older male ontop of him take control. He didn't mind not having control on romantic implications, as he still let him wander freely rather than completely trap him in his finger tips.

As possibly mentioned a time before, no a million light years of time, these two had been always intimate with one another ever since the older man had shown an interest, and knowing that the younger liked to tease him for many, many things, they just grew more or less loving rather than one being out for his throat, and the other just playing games.

It was hard to take in, considering the older.. Hibari; had to take notes on what intimacy truly was, and Rokudou; to open his heart by lowering his unwavered hate for others.

Hibari took a while on reading cheesy novels to conducting actual research for taking in what it means to love someone, and how to show it, what it would lead to, and most of all, the responsibility of the chain called "love".

Rokudou's case was a bit difficult. Although he was capable of showing sweet smiles and kind words, none of them had true meanings. Sure he could probably seduce someone into having his legs spread to them, but that was only because he said "This body means nothing. It's just a shell".

It was difficult to convince him the importance of his existence, his soul and body. He went on a series of self-hate, because of these convincings. Not like he was never indifferent, just indifferent with a way of words.

Words that possibly.. no one can understand.

He had kinship with a few people, but that was it. It wasn't like he was ready to have his heart truly feel like it was being grabbed on without having it pulled out of him to die. The fluttering of his real feelings, was truly something so hard to touch, but when it was received, you might never want to let it go.

Ever.

This is what created their shared intimacy. Hibari was the one of the only people other than his little sister-like being, Dokuro, but that was only because of their kinship towards each other that she could read his heart when he began to resurface his true feelings. Sad to say, even she couldn't read his heart until he started to cry and when it was all too late.

Hibari had to take a while to look with his subconscious the pain Rokudou had felt about his indifference, wanting to tell someone the toll it takes on him, someone he could just lean and let his feelings pool over. They both shared one thing especially in common.

Their loneliness.

Hibari was alone. He was solitary for so long, no one even knows if he even had parents to be around him when he was about four, he was that lonely. So lonely that he created a strength out of it, to avoid from being hurt again, he became stiff, willing to hurt others who have this one quality he was to never have; being around others.

He was so alone, no one dared being close to him, or even if they have, it was too long later that he had already created this solitude phase, and nothing could shake him into being with more than one person.

Hibari was not lonely, but he was alone and lonely at the same time. Creating a committee was like a dire need of having friends but not being able to create bonds of friendship but a bond of shared power. This was his new "friendship" he had created over time. Weak words like friendship was to never be used, neither was team or partnership,

it was power._ Authority_. _Committee_.

To let someone into his heart he also had to take up some opening up and acceptance.

Rokudou was lonely. He was alone. Unlike Hibari, who's past was left unknown, Rokudou was known for being a test subject; never to be loved, but a disgusting child to be wasted and toyed with.

Tortured, toyed with, broken.. He was just a test subject for mafia to test forbidden gear on. To the point of making the poor boy be dropped into each realm of hell and experience all of it to engrave into his memory. Corrupting his innocent thoughts and child-like being to someone who saw all the uglyness of the world and now can't stand a single being to live with.

He was lonely, he wasn't entirely alone, but in a world like this, he was truly alone. He did have friends whom he offered a life to, but it was only to drive the world of his hate that they brought him to.

In the end, they both were lonely when it came to their connections. there was never a time when Rokudou wanted to just hug and kiss Dokuro, or Kakimoto, M.M or Jyoushima, but he kept it on such a pragmatic and professional manner, as if they were simply someone who shares ideas with him, nothing more nothing less.

Hibari never wanted to hug Sawada, or Kusakabe in that sense. All of the guardians only had tasks to do and that was the extent of it. The professional manner that he as well kept with them prevented his personal connections to them.

But with each other, it was entirely different. Hibari understood Rokudou's sentiments and how it worked from head to toe, and Rokudou understood Hibari's circumstances. No one could understand the both as much as they understood one another.

This was why Rokudou let Hibari into his heart. To let Hibari explore him, unravel him to the bare essentials, to lavish him, to 'have' him.

To _"love"_ him.

And this was why Hibari chose Rokudou to be _his_, to be the only one who gets to see the new side of Rokudou no one gets to see. To take him, to savour him, to hold him when he is sad, to be with him when he's the happiest, to see the geniunity of Rokudou when he sees Hibari come after so long, to be the only one who takes Rokudou's lips onto his, to have him call out his name, and only his.

To **_"love"_** him.

This was why these two were laying alone in their room. Yes.. _Their_ room.

It is certainly not the first time they have been together, it has when Rokudou turned 19, which was around four to five years ago.

Rokudou shuddered underneath him, keeping his arms latched onto Hibari, who for now were fully clothed in their pajamas.

Hibari placed a knee inbetween Rokudou's thin legs, and shared another small sweet kiss with Rokudou.

"..Ah" a small moan was heard from Rokudou, and a smirk of satisfaction from Hibari. He loved being the one who is allowed to hear such sinful sounds from him. Rokudou's bangs stuck to his face through the sweat that ran down slightly, and arched his back when he felt Hibari's hips grind above him. Another moan slipped out of him as Hibari pulled back to kiss him on his right eye.

The little eye that shone a beautiful crimson. Said to be a cursed eye, but to him and Rokudou, was one of the reasons why he was here with him. Had they never fought they would never have been here.

Rokudou's body shook, feeling Hibari's arousal. Hibari had already grown hard it seemed. It wasn't a bad thing, knowing that both were intending this from the start.

Hibari's lips touched his again, the skylark biting into his lips this time, drawing a bit of blood from him. He moaned a bit louder this time, a little in pain, but more in pleasure as their tongues danced together, against one another.

"Ahh... aahh"

he felt his pants being removed. Being so caught up in the heat he didn't hear the door being knocked upon until he heard the door knob open and his eyes flew open at sight of it.

"Mommy, could you read me a bedtime story?" a tiny, cute shrill voice called as the door slowly opened, revealing a small frail little girl who looked a lot like Rokudou, but with cheeky figure like Hibari when he was younger, and soft thin hair like Rokudou's. Her hair was open compared to the high pontail she usually wore.

"I can't.. sleep" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes until she saw something Rokudou never wanted her to see at her age.

Her "mommy" unbeknownst to her being straddled, to her it was underneath her "daddy", Rokudou's face was flushed by before, and Hibari seemed like he was still kissing him had Rokudou not put a hand on his face to shove him when he saw her come in.

There was an awkward silence, and a grumble from Hibari. Rokudou looked literally embarrassed when he saw her look bewildered. He felt bad for her, to be spoiled with adult things at her young age.

"Sorry, Mommy is busy" she bowed before darting out of the room. At that point Rokudou thought, he should've made an illusion at the last minute to show he was alone.

Senses are really late.

"Aaahh, Viola!" he sat up a bit before being pushed down by Hibari, who snorted

"You're busy, remember?" Rokudou looked at him, before looking at the door, then back at him.

"She's not weak. She isn't crying" he said before he could say something along those lines and captured his beautiful prey once again.

* * *

_**lol, I wanted to have their "child" come SOME time here, and I made her do the cliche, interrupting the parents**_

_**Still accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, **_

_**or else Rokudou might never be able to get out of Hibari's grasp again mwahahaha!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Oh my**_

With the last one, he came inside of him.

..

After a moment, before they would sleep, he had them both cleaned enough to not have anything stuck, grossly latching onto them.

Rokudou was already asleep, which was a bit different than before, which used to be Hibari sleeping right after he screwed with him, and Rokudou most of the time staying awake.

He must've been on a pretty tiring mission and thence tired enough to sleep right after. Enough to hear Rokudou mumble. It didn't sound like it was Japanese, considering the slight change in accent, so he knew he was speaking in Italian.

"_Ti.. amo_"

Although Hibari doesn't understand Italian far too well, he knew too well what he was mouthing out, considering after intercourse he always said it as Hibari slept.

They both say the same thing, but in a different language: _I love you._

Hibari would naturally say it by the Japanese "_Aishiteru_", and sometimes Rokudou would be hilarious and use English or French, but commonly uses the Italian words.

He pulled the sleeping boy to him, he himself falling sleepy. Knowing that Hibari is the one who sleeps almost every hour he can get of sleep, it wasn't odd for him to be tired now.

It would be odd if he was still awake!

-ooo-

Any noise can wake up Hibari Kyouya. Even a leaf that gently falls from a vase can wake him up in full strength.

Though it wasn't a leaf that woke him up just now. Rather it was the movement of someone constantly shuffling around, tossing himself and letting little cries as he did, to finally sitting up. He was letting out a strange sound, as if he was wretching his guts out.

That was the unusual part of waking up.

Rokudou never does that.

He's practically one of the quietest people around when there isn't something to talk about. Sure he does wake up earlier than Hibari and sleeps even later, but when he is awake, he quietly does what he needs to, and sometimes greets a groggy Hibari before leaving. This time it sounded like he was in pain.

Hibari couldn't ignore it anymore as he sat up, looking at the thin figure of the illusionist who kept to himself. He seemed to have stopped for now, but kept his head lowered. Hibari glanced at him, concerned. What was happening to him?

Did he eat something bad and thence feels sick by it? Did he even eat before?

He had every sort of question in his mind as he put his clothes on and walking over to a half-clothed Rokudou. He looked tired and weak, strange enough. His eyes were lowered, he was breathing heavily, and he was holding..

A brown bag.

Those kind of bags are mostly used when someone is.. vomitting.

How long was he vomitting for? What did it mean?

Hibari then thought, maybe he felt like this everyday after intercourse but masked it so well. That was a sad thought to think about.

Rokudou noticed the worried glance at him as he looked up with a tired smile

"Good morning sweetie."

he said rather monotonously because his voice wasn't letting him speak. "Sorry this isn't breakfast"

Hibari's eyes lowered as he sat beside Rokudou, patting his back.

"Guess it wasn't a good idea yesterday" he looked away from him. He wasn't disturbed that he was doing something unsanitary and gross, but he was more worried about him than anything else.

"That's not it sweetie" he reassured as Hibari lifted the bag from him and threw out in a separate garbage container. "Don't feel bad eh"

"Then tell me why did that happen" he said with a low voice.

When they were alone, they always let go of the illusion of their masks they always put on. Rokudou being self-assured and cool, while Hibari being solitary and again, self-assured. When they were beside each other, they let themselves pout over nothing, or snort at random things like someone farting.

Okay, Rokudou still snorts when someone farts during a meeting.

But it was different. It was more of the honest way than just mocking.

As if the mist was lost and captured in the clouds. Or rather, the clouds let the rain fall, but took in the mist for themselves.

The mist didn't disagree though, and let the clouds envelop around them.

Rokudou let Hibari embrace him, himself latching tightly onto him before cracking a bit, letting his face fall on his strong chest. Hibari held onto him as if he were to never let go.

"I don't know.." he mumbled onto him.

"I love being with you. I really do" he let the words fall themselves.

"Please.. don't talk like its your fault" his fingers clenched and tightened around his shoulders.

"Mukuro.. It's not yours either." he finally let his voice firm as he knew Rokudou was shaking terribly. A good moment to stand tall; when reassuring someone.

"I'll get Sasagawa to look, if you want" he moved Rokudou a bit away from him so he could look into his heterochromatic eyes, brimmed with guilt. He nodded slowly, but as he did, he shoved Hibari and darted to the bathroom.

_Just how much can he let out._ That was what Hibari wondered as he heard Rokudou start again, then following suit and patting him on the back to relax his shaken muscles.

He decided; call Sasagawa to check what is going on here.

...

Hibari just didn't know what morning sickness was.

-ooo-

Rokudou was put to rest again on the bed, with a bucket next to him had he need to do it again, happens he did. Right now he was fully dressed with the collar open to let himself breathe easy if any case his closed collar doesn't let him.

As for Hibari, he quickly went to Sasagawa as if there was an emergency going on. Sasagawa himself was surprised at the immediance of Hibari's speech and his actions. He never seen Hibari seem so urgent before, and he was almost out of breath, his jacket was open and he looked angry. Impatient.

Scared.

Sasagawa was scared to see Hibari so shaken. Now it was his turn to ask; what in the name of hell happened?

Sawada coincidently came by to ask Sasagawa something when he saw the two; he thought they were fighting that Hibari looked like he was out for someone's head if he didn't come voluntarily with him.

But the rule went; no fighting in the medical ward, and Hibari nor Sasagawa had their weapons drawn, just shocked and angered expressions.

"Hibari-san, Onii-san, what's going on?" he interrupted the two who one, glared at Sawada, the other looked surprised

"Sawada! Can you believe it, I can't **extremely** believe it. Hibari's worried!" he said, pointing at Hibari in the process.

"No time, come **now**" Hibari directed his attention back to Sasagawa. Sasagawa's little sister also came in when Sawada stepped in and thought, should she tag along? Sawada and Sasagawa were going somewhere with Hibari who was trying to get to his room as quickly as possible.

Hibari thought it was an eternity when they got to his room, but it was only two minutes, because his room and the medical ward are far. Sad enough.

But it was only because Hibari needed it the least, and he didn't like hearing their talks. Though who had it the farthest was Rokudou because his fear and hate for it.

Rokudou was curling himself by the time they came in and groggily looked at them. "Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." he muttered before giving a glance at Hibari "Why all three?"

"Sorry Rokudou-san, I tagged along with Tsu-kun" he shook his head at her apology. Truly he never minded her presence, she was kind and it was pure kindness rather than a front, and she was Dokuro's friend, so.. he didn't particularly care.

Sasagawa Ryouhei is loud, and labelled "doctor" so he couldn't really sit well with it. Sawada was plain annoying with his worrisome behaviour. Just do your mafia jobs gosh darn it.

"Mukuro! Hibari told me that you aren't **extremely** well" he walked over to him, checking his forehead incase he had a fever. Rokudou's face was a bit red, through illness or anger it wasn't easy to tell.

He didn't have the strength to put an illusion on, and nor did he want to because it might've been distorted. The younger Sasagawa seemed to have caught on what was going on even though they didn't do any diagnosis yet.

Through woman's intuition, of course. She knows of the human body of women, so it wasn't hard to tell when she saw a bucket next to him and he suddenly putting a hand on his mouth when Sasagawa was checking his body heat.

He began to puke all out again, which made Sasagawa move away from him. Sawada was more surprised than anyone else. Rokudou did get ill often because of his weak body that was in Vendicare's for so long, but this was different.

"Onii-chan, Tsu-kun, can I be alone with Mukuro-san and Hibari-san?" she suddenly spoke up with a concerned look. They both looked at her.

"Kyouko-chan?" Sawada stuttered out.

"Tsu-kun, I think I know what's going on, but can you let me speak alone with him?" she asked again, Sawada didn't know why, but felt that he might not need the reason to, as he nodded and had himself and Sasagawa leave the room.

When they left, she straightened Rokudou to sit. He glanced curiously at her. She wasn't a part of the medical ward, so what was she trying to do. She then took a stethoscope, which was probably taken from her brother, and opened Rokudou's buttoned shirt, having him widen his eyes at her.

She sighed, then smiled at him. He opened his mouth to ask but then started to speak in response "It's just what I thought" she stood up, removing the stethoscope to letting Rokudou relax a bit.

"Mukuro-san.. Don't be so surprised" it was then he realized he was almost fainting by the fear he felt, thinking she might use a syringe to study him, or find something by dissection. He took a deep breath before asking

"What did you find out?" he began to close his buttons as Sasagawa looked down, then smiled uneasily. Was he ready to know?

"Mukuro-san.. It may sound impossible but" she giggled a bit nervously, worrying him "This is only possible for women, or so I thought" he then paled, if he wasn't already so pale, he would've been white like a wall.

**"You're pregnant"**

_'you're pregnant'_ it just kept running in his head. His eyes lost all it's light as he literally did something comical; he fainted right on the bed he was sitting on. Horrified beyond belief.

Hibari, who was so quietly waiting the whole time was gawking. Like, his jaw was dropping as he stared suspiciously at her. "How do you know?" he asked carefully as she looked at him "Easy, he's going through the first phase of it."

He looked for a further explanation "_morning sickness_" a that statement, Hibari was probably the same as Rokudou as he grabbed on the bed post to control himself. His face was red like a tomato "Seriously.." she nodded.

"Tsu-kun, Onii-chan, you can come back in" she called as they curiously looked at her when they opened the door. Rokudou was fainted on the bed, and Hibari was shocked beyond words, and little Sasagawa just standing inbetween all this.

That is a terrifying sight to see the two strongest all broken apart by someone who would never hurt a fly.

"Onii-san"

"**Sawada**"

"_**She's scary..**_" they both said in unison as she looked questionably to them.

* * *

_**This one is probably going to have a continuation because I'm a pervert who always wanted to see an Mpreg!Mukuro huehuehue.**_

_**Still accepting requests for this one**_

_**Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated **_

_**or else Rokudou might never be able to stop morning sickness mwahahaha!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**Whoa, thank you all so much for all your feedback ;u;**_

_**I am continuing chapter 3, though they might not be posted together {as in this may come first, then chapter 5 as 3.5}**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: family**_

She laughed, patting her little baby hands on his face as he nuzzled onto her. It was sort of the only thing he could've done right now, considering the 'father' went to hear something from the boss, leaving the 'mother' with his child

They still had plenty of missions to go through, but time with a child was also a bit necessary, considering they are one of the first 'couples' that have one, other than some who perhaps are contemplating children, but not done it yet, unlike these two.

At the moment, just spending time with her was more than needed, rather than her crying about her parents not being around her for some reason.

Rokudou wasn't necessary the most free of men, but he sure did have a lot of time on his sleeves, and a typical love for a child knowing that it came from _himself_, he felt a closer feel to it than his kinship with a few people.

And he wanted to let this child grow and be able to point out "I have the best parents", even though her parents are possibly one of the most unnatural kinds.

You have fighting junkies, with one who tends to have the strangest catchphrases and extremely attached to those who would set as his prey, to the point that he would join a time only to fight them and possibly kill them, and the other who tends to laugh as he pulls a brain out of its sockets, to the point that he would probably be qualified as a serial killer had he not been stopped, and "reformed".

Hibari and Rokudou. One heck of a kind, but yet two solitary figures. They do say loneliness brings one together, and possibly that happened.

Hibari always gave.

and Rokudou always received.

Hibari would give Rokudou perhaps a good thrashing, but he accepts it, with interest.

Hibari gave Rokudou a chance, and he took that chance. He gave him love, and he accepted it.

Possibly also the one who proposed first, but call themselves just "engaged" rather than "married" according to statute, because even though he does stick around, he doesn't want to be called married to a mafia.

Then suddenly, after all that Hibari gave him, Rokudou gave him something too. A miraculous birth of little Viola.

What should've been impossible happened, it was unbelieveable, it was painful to see it happen, but walking through it..

Walking through it really was the interesting part.

Naturally Hibari would be so fight-driven and never wasted time mingling with others, but whenever he saw Rokudou in a slight struggle, he wouldn't hesitate to help him out. Not only that, but as discouraging as it may sound to others, he had a bit of a change in character, seeming to tolerate the group a lot, meaning, a **lot** more, and moreover just being indifferent rather than disliking them.

Though the idea of him "biting them to death" never went though. Sometimes if they reach the limit, they're dead folks.

Hibari showed most of his character change when it came to little Viola. With her he'd been a lot softer, as Rokudou would note, tends to have a very kind and longing look, as if he was waiting for a child to just come and embrace him, knowing that in the past, that possiblility was void. The unfortunate fate of being alone.

The only thing he didn't want right now, was her to become a lonely man like him and Rokudou, but not a crowding person like herbivores, a little in the middle. For her to have a strong heart like her father, but a cunning and intellectual mind like his mother, to never surrender her fate to someone else.

To be _her_.

Now due to them not being legally "married", they haven't assigned a formal last name, so it went as Rokudou being her middle name and Hibari being the family name, with Rokudou maintaining his old name, but when he answers the phone..

Coincidently he just was, grumbling as he separated from the small fragile child to pick his phone.

"Good afternoon, you've reached the Hibari household, and this Hibari Mukuro speaking" he probably snorted when he said it too. As Kyouya is his first name, it was only normal for the wife to take the husband's name, besides Rokudou's not generally a name to be heard. But Hibari Mukuro would give even more confusion than Rokudou Mukuro itself.

He heard a snicker over the phone, he laughed himself "Oh Kyouya hun, I'm waiting~" he said as he listened to him reporting to him.

It became a habit for Hibari to just report about his mission to Rokudou because he doesn't speak a lot, and possibly to him is the only thing he could 'keep a conversation with', although it's contrary. Rokudou never denied it, the information is useless and boring most of the time, but hearing his voice was all he wanted.

"And.. how's Viola" it appeared he interrupted his own report by asking about their cute little daughter. Rather than answering directly, he brought the phone to her, who looked confused at him until he told her it was her 'Papa on the phone', it was then she squeaked and like a child she is, shouted on the phone "come back soon!"

To Rokudou receiving the phone back and continued chatting with him, or listening to the report.

The funny part was, they weren't really far from each other, considering Hibari was literally at the home at half-way of the report, just standing at the door, possibly waiting for him to open the door to him, which he did after a while, acting like they were still on the phone until they hung up.

As soon as she saw him, Viola ran to her father's feet and hugged him. He lifted her up as he was finishing his speech until he hung up a while later, giving the usual calm and composed look of his as he caressed the little girl's cheek, who was then hugging him again, resting her head on his shoulder. Rokudou tilted his head slightly and smiled at him. Wasn't like he wasn't smiling before though.

"How much today?" without bothering to ask how he was or anything, because that was their way of speaking. Their little girl also looked at him, anticipating an answer

"Not a lot" he answered, she pouted "I told you over the phone.." he lowered his eyes before smiling down at little Viola who looked a bit disgruntled

"You think you can take on the world now, huh. Let's see you try" his narrow glance was shown to be a lot lighter even though most of the time when his beautiful steel eyes narrow, it was out of annoyance.

"And what about you?" he was nuzzling for a while until he looked up from her to ask Rokudou, who went back to just writing something. Possibly one of his compositions he's been doing and being comissioned for.

It was easily admitable that he was a good writer, and great for songwritings that consist of something like.. either the usual possession kinds, to personal-esque songs that have direct meanings to them, and passive-attraction. Never the cheesy love stories, but the kind that would hint there is romance without a direct saying, and without the forbidden cliche that was overused.

There was a lot of fantasy in his writings, and a lot of emphasis on analogies, like an example would be saying that 'giving up on someone is like taking away your soul from their comfort, to never be reached again. If one knew that they would lose their faith so fast, they should seriously _look before they leap_' something like that. Perhaps more emphasis, but those could be the simpler kinds.

And lets never forget the best of writings; when he delves into the macabre. Sure he can write one of the cutest and childish writings, but there's mostly his talent when he could put real knowledge and the core feeling of being in states that could be written in the most tear-jerking way, but also give a foreboding feeling. To keep one scared in the end of reading that composition.

The other thing was.. when he writes, he gets so engrossed in it that it's like his soul was being poured on a paper and cannot then, focus on anything else. Most likely he didn't even hear what Hibari asked him, nor did he hear little Viola making rambling words that didn't even make sense.

It was when Hibari set Viola to play with her toys on the side when he came in between Rokudou's huddled knees and gave a sharp, well his gaze is always sharp, gaze, he noticed someone was directing something at him. "_Kufufu.._ what does the hungry beast want now?" he snorted at him.

Looks like Rokudou was drawing an illustration for one of his writings, this one being those "cheesy" writings that he does sometimes. It wasn't bad at all to have writings like those, just falls under the typical, not meaning to bash any writer of those categories, mind you.

It wasn't always fun to write about one thing. Why not do another?

He blew the hair from Hibari's face "Looks like someone needs a trim on their fronts" he moved the book away to ruffle his head. Hibari frowned

"You're losing a lot of weight" Rokudou looked at him in slight confusion "Did I ever gain a lot?"

"No, that's the point." he then moved Rokudou's hand from his head "You should gain more"

Always the brief statements from him. It wasn't like he was saying that becoming skinny meant being weak, but he meant that Rokudou _did_ in truth look a lot fragile than he usually did.

"Before you become a _herbivore_ like the rest"

"That's not good for _carnivores_, isn't it"

"Hm"

* * *

_**Still accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, **_

_**or else Hibari would never return from missions, and Rokudou becomes a real Mukuro, mwahahaha!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**example this is a continuation of the previous chapter. warning; mpreg.**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3.5; be strong**_

Where morning sickness should be called "mourning sickness"

Younger Sasagawa didn't know how to explain it to her brother and Sawada without them going _**"THE HELL?" **_over it. But there couldn't have just been anything that made Rokudou _and_ Hibari react like that. Rokudou maybe if you mention doctors and horrify him, but Hibari..

Impossible.

"Onii-chan, do you have pain-killers?" she hesitated for a moment, before asking him. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail with a hairband and gave him his stethoscope back. The question repeated; how was she to explain this occurrence.

Was Sasagawa and Sawada going to understand the situation; highly unlikely, but Sasagawa Kyouko wasn't someone who made jokes. That would've been Miura who makes the jokes for a reaction.

At the rush of pain, Rokudou sat up again, and held his head front. "Hoooooly" he muttered "I thought that was going to kill me" he laughed a bit to himself, denying everything that she had said.

_"There's no way in hell that I am conceiving a child right?"_ he moved his head up to a normal level as he smiled sweetly, saying it in his politest tone to Sasagawa who frowned. He was totally going to deny what they were saying.

The two heard him ask his sister, Sasagawa's sister, and Sawada's fiancee, about conceiving a child and thought they misheard something. Sawada for most point thought he misheard something and was about to react until he heard Sasagawa speak

_**"Then Mukuro is a girl!?"**_ Sasagawa suddenly claimed, due to not knowing him all too much, it would've been more of an innocent question, Sawada countered "But _Chrome_ is a girl, _Mukuro_ isn't!"

"Kyouko! Explain **extremely** how you found out?" it seemed that their questions were stopping her from giving a straight off answer. But providence once again does provide, Rokudou made a sudden reach for the bucket and hurled.

Hibari then wondered; he didn't even eat yet, how is he still going for it.

That was the answer they needed. Just seeing him having a morning sickness attack explained it. Sasagawa was bewildered, Sawada was even more shocked, younger Sasagawa looked at them as if she had emphasized her point, and Hibari..

Just wanted to get something for Rokudou to _stop_.

"Mukuro.. are you possessing Chrome?" Sawada stepped forward to him. It would make sense if he was covering for Dokuro because she was a woman and it might hurt her a lot and Rokudou being a 'kind' person to take her place and deal with all of the pain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. How much that would've been easy" it appeared that wasn't the case. Rokudou really was..

Oh my.

Sawada clasped his hands to his mouth to stop from either panicking or laughing, both really. Worried because the hell? And laughing because _the hell?_

But overall, he felt bad for Rokudou. He must've been scared to see how his body is reacting strangely, and why was all this happening to him.

"An _**extreme**_ C-congratulations! Hibari's got himself a girlfriend and soon a child" Rokudou wanted to snort and laugh so badly, but all he did was a weak sigh. Hibari wanted to hit him, but he knew; Sasagawa Ryouhei was kinda telling the truth.

Though Sasagawa still needed to do a few ultrasounds to confirm, of course.

-ooo-

If anything, Hibari must've had to force-feed Rokudou so that he would actually eat without grumbling or having the feeling to wretch it out.

He was currently put to sleep after attempting on getting something in his system. Sawada decided not to let Hibari on some kind of mission because he was to stay with Rokudou. More like, that was his mission instead of going somewhere. Hibari is his moral support, had he fallen over and something happen, he needs to be there for him.

As cheesy as that sounds.

But it was also because only they can help each other right now. A husband stays for their wife during hardships, just as how a wife stays for their husbands.

Though it might, just might be an exaggeration to call Hibari and Rokudou 'husband and wife' just now. Boyfriends was even weirder.

And common-law sounded too general, since common-law wouldn't intend to lean with sexual matters, as it usually.. usually leads to marriage of the two.

Most of the time that is.

Then again, they didn't even know if they were going to sit with having a child on the way. The likelihood is not. They might, sadly just get an abortion.

Hibari doesn't like _being around_ people, and Rokudou **hates** people. Practically them being together was a surprise to everyone, but it did happen.

He would have to ask him when he wakes up then. Till then, he might just take a nap, watching someone as they sleep was boring, and Rokudou was better at watching over considering he only almost sleeps for three hours, then stays awake and sometimes watches the other for a few minutes before leaving, most of the time he's looking out at the window, possibly counting stars.

Who knows, he might even be praying. Praying to not vanish within the night sky, watching the stars glitter in hope. But praying sounded like a sad joke for someone like him, but to Hibari and Dokuro only; it did make sense. The underlying hope of wanting to believe in ever flowing rivers of Heaven, and to be able to rise above.

It was sad to think about. Since he was so early exposed to hell, he might just believe neither worlds have a place for him, not the empty crap of earth, not the heaven, not even hell that he calls his kingdom. Hibari naturally didn't get emotional over things like that, but it did make him lower his eyes and sit, leaning on the bedpost and think.

The world really is a survival of the fittest, and it's terribly unfair.

But even so, if he would bite the sky to death, so will he to hell and heaven who are attempting on taking his Rokudou away from him. He was _his_, not theirs to have.

An interruption came as sound as it could, Hibari looked to the side to see Rokudou's breathing a bit rushed, and his face looked a bit disturbed, as if he was having a nightmare that he couldn't get out of.

He muttered something inaudible, and moved his head to the side, curling more to himself. What were the dreams that he dreamt of, he wondered about that as he watched him shake a bit.

Hibari then held his shaking hand in his, for once not gloved by something. So he really does take his gloves off while sleeping, how.. innocent. That was like he was trusting Hibari around him. Everyone knew Rokudou never almost took his gloves off, maybe in baths, but he never joined them in that, saying it's "contaminated by idiots"

Unlike everyone's thought of him actually joining them freely.

But to the point, his gloves stayed on no matter where he went, as the pair was always changed, but always gloved. Does he do the same in summer?

He held his hand tighter, as if it was the last thing to ever let go in life. It wasn't just now that Rokudou had nightmares, but it was one of the first times that Hibari was _awake_, witnessing it

Whatever happened, he didn't know, but he did seem to calm down as the shaking stopped, and he looked a lot more peaceful in his sleep, though possibly still huddled because of pain.

Neither knew the feeling of it, so it was difficult to experience it first-hand, and in Hibari's case, difficult that he felt helpless. He was just watching as Rokudou contorted into pain and is somewhat, somewhat because it's not meant to be a curse, suffering. They did say carrying a child is a heavy burden on the woman.

It made them feel bad for women when they were reading about it a few hours ago. Hibari then quoted "_a woman may be weak, but a __**mother**__ is strong_" referencing Victor Hugo if he was correct. Rokudou then that time made comment

"_But I'm not a woman, nor a mother_" with a frown. Hibari agreed, because weak is an underestimation, he was strong.

Not a mother, but he was very strong. Well maybe he would be a mother now.

"Mukuro, when you wake up.. Tell me, how difficult this is." his other hand brought him closer, rubbing his back "You can tell me all about it. I won't enforce judgment" he still held his hand

"You can cry, shrivel, whine, yell at me, take it all out on me" his eyes closed, he wanted to continue, to keep emphasizing, but he wasn't the talkative kind.

"Don't you ever think you can sit and keep it to yourself" not in any name, or circumstance. As out of many characters as it sound to say not to suffer alone, he didn't want to be the one who would abandon responsibility.

This was caused by him, he should be responsible for keeping it together. If he didn't, he would've bitten himself to death.

_**"You will not bear this alone"**_

-ooo-

Rokudou's eyes opened. How long he was out he wasn't sure considering he was a bit forced to sleep, and that usually depends on his body if it wanted more and more of sleep. His mind appeared awake for a long time, mocking him as always.

Though he didn't recall being with anyone while he was sleeping. He glanced at his hand that was held tightly by Hibari, as well as his other hand around his back. Naturally Hibari wouldn't be sleeping, holding something in the process, he would always be to himself when he slept because movements wake him up too early.

No.. Hibari must've saw him when he was having a nightmare. As words repeat; naturally he would be to himself when he slept, and he would usually be the first to sleep, so seeing Rokudou as he had a nightmare was out of the question.

Geez, today has been a weird day, he sighed to himself, inching closer to the sleeping male. He really did look like he could be a great father to his child, as ironic as it may sound to anyone, himself included.

Besides, if he could recall what he was hearing as he had trouble sleeping. Beautiful words that was so rapidly attacking all the monsters of his mind with it's brilliance. It makes sense why people would say that words are a mighty weapon. Hibari actually tried speaking to him when he was sleeping.

_"Don't you ever think you can sit and keep it to yourself" _

The words that rang out the most, surprised him.

_**"You will not bear this alone"**_

Won't bear it alone.. It was one of the most genuine things he had heard him say, and it hit hard at home for someone to truly say it with such commitment.

And Hibari wasn't someone who wasted words around, he knew exactly what to say at what moment.

"Had I bear it alone, _I'd kill you for it_" the first time he smiled at this time, and it was at his current 'hero', his prince that would save him from the darklord.

His silly skylark who flew over dead corpses and sang.

and now it was time for the corpse to sing back at the skylark who flew out to him; reached out and saved him from nightmare.

* * *

_**Still accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated **_

_**or else I will force Rokudou to constantly sing Unfading wish mwahahaha! (song reference in a segment of this chapter~)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**Inspired by DGtnsl who suggested a past-esque drabble, to which I'll answer; "definitely"**_

_**So this chapter, like chapter 1 will have more than just Hibari and Rokudou. {because I used to like including everyone until it became redundant}**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5; a tidbit of the past**_

Vongola meetings were common. It was rather obvious because Sawada wanted to always make sure there is no one, and absolutely _no one_, left out on information on what they should be doing, or shouldn't, also the can and cannots of things.

It was impolite to keep going one-on-one and putting specific duties on his guardians, although he knows that everyone is different. The idea of treating everything a bit like a communist thing was sort of his thing. Though he didn't want his guardians to do things they don't like, and that was where the one-on-ones came in, but usually he has general information that everyone has the necessity to know, to have heard in one place and time.

A waste to keep calling and calling when the same thing could just be said in a massive room at one time!

His guardians seated themselves on the chairs side to side while Sawada sat on the centre, donning a suit and a concentrated look on his big auburn glimmered eyes. He was eighteen, so his baby-like face has gone through a good degree of maturing, but still maintained a childish innocence that was quickly overlooked when he turned into his Hyper dying will mode.

Seats that were enough for more eight people, as the exception of Dokuro, who sat a bit far from him, as she formed the seventh guardian with Rokudou; the Mist. Both shared the position although Rokudou begrudgely does, as leaving the burden to her wasn't a choice considering blackmail.

Beside Rokudou was Hibari Kyouya, the Cloud guardian, and beside him was Yamamoto Takeshi; the Rain guardian, who sat the closest with Sawada. On the other side was Lambo; the Lightning guardian, Sasagawa Ryouhei; the Sun guardian, and Gokudera Hayato; the Storm guardian, seated at the right side of Sawada.

Yamamoto and Gokudera being Sawada's right and left hand men. Moreover just self-proclaimed since three years now. No one cared enough to object, except the two themselves.

The table was a wide square, which was why it wasn't much like a real long desk, but it was enough to accumulate for all of them, with some extra seats had Giannini, Bianchi or the others come by.

What was kind of strange was that no one was commenting on the fact that two people who almost destroyed everything when they fought, were sitting right next to each other. How did Sawada make such a foolish mistake to allowing that?

"Everyone shut the hell up! Clearly the Tenth is speaking" the self-proclaimed right hand man shouted. Sure, within the three years he matured, but his behaviour about his boss being the most important thing to him never changed, the reasons understandable. It was long since he acknowledged all of Sawada's flaws and saw the beauty of his leadership when the situation calls for it.

He shone brighter than any star in the sky, and it always made Gokudera feel like a feather being tossed in the air.

Yamamoto laughed at him "Sorry Gokudera, Tsuna you can continue" although he was intentively listening to his little boss, he apologized on everyone else's behalves like the kind rain he was. Sawada smiled at him and nodded

"It's not your fault, Yamamoto.." he mumbled, then looked at the others. Lambo looked like he was having a hard time again "Lambo, are you alright?" he asked then, as the cow-esque teen looked at him

"Yeah, just maybe watching a soap-opera, brother Tsuna" he swallowed a lump in his throat then saying a little 'my goodness' which everyone knew, wasn't directed to Sawada. His gaze then went over to Sasagawa who seemed pretty engaged, talking to Hibari "C'mon Hibari, show an **extreme** comeback" who was.. _talking?_

Now Hibari was always looking the most disinterested and is silent like a pillar during meetings. Here he was chatting.. with Rokudou of all people. Again, everyone knew Hibari dreaded Rokudou, Rokudou would love to make fun of him, but this time it looked like he was being made fun out of, seeing how Sasagawa cheered on Hibari as he whispered something in his ear and tugging at the earring he wore, making Rokudou blush slightly before saying "yeah right" and "don't be absurd"

"Yeah right" was right, Rokudou blushing? _Yeah right_. Hibari speaking something naughty in his ear? **yeah right**.

Rokudou stood abruptly, this time with a lot more of an embarrassed look on his face, with his teeth clenched and his fists balled. Sawada looked at him, who then smiled at him and said "can you kindly excuse me for a minute?" and without waiting for an answer, he ran out of the room, or rather vanished with his mist flames.

Sawada blinked, and Hibari blankly looked at him "What just.. happened?" he waited for an explanation, Hibari replying with the most generic voice he had ever spoke in

"I told him his pants was open"

Sasagawa snorted "But they were **extremely** closed" and he meant it. Rokudou never wore his pants as a low-hanger, and never kept it out in the open because that was perverted, and even he has a sense of professionalism. Especially when he likes clothes that have a sense of order to them.

And also when it was he who wore suits in the most closed and decent manner, to the point his collar was closed, and even his jacket was.

So how the hell did he have his pants not taken care of "But it was a lie" he then said. Oh there it was, the truth. Gokudera wanted to chuck a bomb at Hibari, and Yamamoto just laughed. Lambo then raised a brow "I could've sworn it was the Cloud dude who was slipping his hand.."

Everyone looked at Lambo who murmured to himself. He then looked at all of them "I said nothing" but he knew some of them heard it, take for example; Gokudera and Hibari. Although he wanted Sawada to hear it, he probably didn't.

Dokuro sighed. "Mukuro-sama feels embarrassed to step in now" Sawada then looked at her "But he.." she nodded

"His pants were not open, boss" her eye lowered as she almost glared at him. "Just bad jokes" then sighed again, knowing what really happened, but for some reason everyone is going with the pants open comment. There was no reason for Sawada to deny what Dokuro told him; she never lied to him about anything, so why would she lie now?

Everyone has lied some time before, Rokudou possibly lying the most because of the act of deceit he needs to put up as a Mist guardian, but Dokuro never adopted that aspect of the Mist, she honoured truth and defending the real words before someone misunderstood.

She always had Rokudou's back who never did a thing to justify any of his claims. He would annoyingly just accept any allegation and it was up to her to clarify it, which was why Sawada relied mostly on her when it came to Rokudou.

It seemed like her little convincings worked, seeing as Rokudou was brought back in the room, a bit embarrassed still, even though it wasn't his fault or anything.

"Sorry Mukuro"

Sawada quickly apologized, Rokudou nodded as he then actually, for real this time, began to speak of what they were aiming for, and what they all need to do about it.

Dokuro was glaring at Hibari who poked at Rokudou who then slapped his hand. Why is Hibari doing these sort of things anyway? That's so not like him.

"Everyone understand?" Sawada asked firmly. Everyone except Rokudou nodded. He heard parts of it but then fogged out.

"Oi! Mukuro, Hibari, quit doing stupid things infront of the Tenth!" Gokudera then said, seeing as Rokudou moved Hibari's hand away which drawn a weapon. For once Rokudou was trying to listen.

Sadly meetings were usually like this, Rokudou had to not be there because Hibari would try and fight him all the time, and Rokudou would provoke him into doing so. In a sense neither were innocent, because sometimes he provokes, but its only because he _knows_ either way that Hibari wants to bash his skull in.

Rokudou wasn't really interested in hearing it from Sawada himself, but sometimes he just couldn't hear it from Dokuro because she leaves out a lot of detail that could, in her view, potentially harm him, so it takes a higher toll on her. It angered him to see her do that, and this was why he told Sawada he will attend a few of the meetings to hear it directly.

Wasn't like Sawada was a jerk though, just a bit firm sometimes, but it was a part of being fair.

But it was hard on someone who was in a prison for about 9 years, and only got out a few weeks ago, he was still fragile and weak from the cruel ignorance and the standard of care they had for him. As all his muscle mass was removed from his body, and barely alive if they haven't given his body enough nutrition to stay alive, but that was all. Regaining all that strength that was taken for so long.. is tough to readjust to.

"Mukuro.. is there something you need to say?" Sawada then asked, looking concerned at the agitated male who was smiling off at an almost ready to fight Hibari.

He smiled sweetly to Sawada "_Kufufu~ _I'm afraid.. I have nothing to say" he let go of Hibari's hand who then settled itself down

"But Hibari Kyouya here, has an objection" as soon as he said that, Hibari pointed at him "I'm done waiting" surprisingly omitting the "biting to death" part, until "Anyone comes in my way, I'll bite you to death"

Then Lambo's comment accidently led Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Gokudera laugh, well the silverette tried keeping his professionalism into just making a huff. Although the teen wasn't really into it, seeing as his hand rested his head, he rolled his eyes.

"_Kinky_"

Sawada sighed "Hibari-san, Mukuro only got out of prison 2 weeks ago."

"I don't care" he retorted then.

"_ufufufuu_ then follow me" He waved a lock of his hair from his face, bowing to Sawada in respect, as he is the boss, and ran.

The next words all came at one after another, without a second to wait

"Guys don't-"

"Don't come in my way"

"-really _kinky_"

Hibari gave chase to the illusionist who laughed

-ooo-

At least they fought in the training room.

Sawada sighed. Can't he bring Rokudou anywhere without Hibari flaming at him, Gokudera looking like he was going to murder someone, and Dokuro looking dejected, defending his sorry self.

Moreover, Rokudou had to stay in his room most of the time because his body couldn't take a lot of the strain he puts on it.

Sawada thought, maybe he should be locked in peace. At the same time, he wanted him to be happy to be in the group, to which Sasagawa and Yamamoto were like a blessing to. Yamamoto would sometimes just chill as Rokudou reads something to fall asleep, actually tends to initiate a conversation with either shrugging him off, panicking, doing something others would call strange, or fight him.

Sasagawa was a bit difficult, but that was only because he was so energetic, and Rokudou was so passive, but he was one of the kindest and accepting of the situation kinds. It was probably because he was considered a bit silly, though when you explain it, he just thought Rokudou as someone like his little sister who was bullied for her younger adolescent years.

This was how Rokudou ended up spending a bit of time with Sasagawa Kyouko, Kurokawa, Miura Haru, Dokuro and Bianchi. Strange as it sounded.

The girls, save Bianchi, Kurokawa and Dokuro, knew Rokudou as that man who Dokuro transformed to when the situation was dire, so when she saw him standing independently, Miura told him to go back into Dokuro, where he belonged to, because he was an alter-ego, then grew warmer with him.

Sasagawa Kyouko, as odd as it sounded, understood that he lived a hard life and wanted to help Dokuro who was Rokudou's "moral support", although he was the one who supported her. It went like a triangle.

Kurokawa knew a bit of him too, especially since both of their senses of humour was similar, she became a quiet friend of his, the same for Bianchi, who once poisoned him with the food she made, leading him, yes him, to cook for her.

Less than grand, but it was better than the storm flamed food that disintegrated all flavour and left others to deteriorate.

Speak of the present, Rokudou was currently reading a composition by George Orwell, applying a few band-aids on his face which had small scratches on due to his little scuffle with the Cloud guardian who was now contently sleeping on the side.

It was odd by how closely placed they were, but it was only because Hibari fell asleep right after leaving the training room, and coincidently Rokudou went to the same place.

Rokudou smiled at the closeness of the two. If people were to see them, they would think they are friends!

So he did something that could humour himself as Hibari ever so lovingly did earlier. He forcefully, or with all his hand's force, slap the top of his head which made Hibari flop off the couch and wake up and cutting back to the chase of murdering Rokudou.

Of course, it was hilarious to see.

Yamamoto happened to pass by the quick sprinters, one laughing out loud and the other fuming angry and then laughed himself, saying

"Wow, they're really energetic"

* * *

_**Still accepting requests for this one~**_

_**Let's say as I mention a lot, it probably took them a year to learn something new and then yeah, ships sail as they do. Though I do feel like this chapter is kinda like something butchered of it's potential**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, **_

_**or else.. nothing because I'm beginning to hit the delay phase again, shamefully. I'm still going to try and squoosh chapters in though~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6; Puppet **__**卍**__**Burst**_

It was a quiet night.

So quiet.. that the idea of someone lurking within the shadows was unaudible, but at the same time ringing in everyone's ears.

Blood was silent, but those who carried the blood was not.

One after another. Another after one.

In a sleepless night, it was all in one day what seemed something that should go on for weeks. All in one sleepless night.

A still figure stood. The reason as to that was unknown, but it was just a sole figure in black. Brilliant blue hair cascaded the figure, a small white speck was stuck within those blue strands, which must've been the hairtie that was worn before it broke.

The figure seemed to be looking upward, judging by the way their head was positioned, in a slight crane.

They looked like a grave keeper with the black and dark clothes, had that person not have their combat boots standing on a bloodied corpse and have his coat and pants clodded in it too.

The person had blood of the corpses on his pale skin, one of his hands gloved in black leather, the other without it. Was he shaking?

No.. he was _laughing._

He was laughing at what happened. He shook in anticipation.

"_Kufufufu~_" his laugh sounded quiet, but his mind shouted to keep going, do more. Keep killing until there's nothing left.

He pulled on the trigger of the gun with his gloved hand at someone who seemed to still be standing, giving a full blown laugh as it happened, the body of the person shattered in red, staining him even more.

Red as his beautiful eye that shone in the colour of pure blood. The other as blue as the evening sky. Both shone in each beautiful shade of brilliance.

His face was like a porcelain doll; innocent and soft looking. It looked like it was so easily breakable, opposing the terribly blood curdling laugh that escaped his thin rose coloured lips.

His figure no different. He was an adult, yes, but yet like a doll.

Humans are just fragile beings after all. They are just puppets playing along the strings of a superior and then just wasting their lives.

But if they are just puppets wouldn't that mean they don't even have a life to begin with?

"Oh tell me.." he bent lower to touch a finger of one of the dead people on the ground

"What is the purpose of living?" surely it wasn't to destroy frail humans, that was homicide, just like how eating a human was cannibalism.

That was not a purpose unless he was a garbage disposal. Definitely not him.

That was the police who were just garbage disposals. To get rid of the trash of the world, the ones who tend to cause trouble, always trying to make other's lives harder.

Basically the white of the blackness in the world. Not to be rascist, but the law definition of law and chaos of the world; black and white. Some grey, or no grey.

He could've sworn he was having too much fun here that when he heard a snap of a finger, he smiled and instantly turned to see who it was. His eyes were wide and void of any expression as his smirk was ear to ear.

"Ah, dear _Hibari Kyouya_"

The one who snapped his finger in anger, was a man cladded in the standard uniform given to policemen. He was a policeman here to stop the murderer from his insane rampages.

Short black hair who's hat discarded itself possibly when he dropped in.

Three o'clock in the morning. It was no coincidence that the two had met in the hour that would be considered the demonic hour.

He had a tonfa out on his right hand, and a gleam on his beautiful silver eyes, with teeth flashing. A sneer.

"One prey after another" he had said, as it would appear that the two were having the same thought. The murderer having a thrill for killing those innocent human beings, and the police having a thrill for killing those who kill.

In the end, it's all just black and white, even though the white is being stained to.

"_Rokudou Mukuro_.. I won't let you escape" not this time, and not again.

The policeman, _Hibari Kyouya_, sped at him with an array of attacks with his tonfa that was much like a sword considering they are not usually created by metal, but rather of wood. This man's had it made of pure steel, or a stronger alloy.

_Rokudou Mukuro_, simply smiled, pulling the trigger on the revolver he carried before tucking it away and using his signature weapon, the trident that was bloodied with the blood of the innocent.

Both of them exchanged attacks to each other, having Hibari block Rokudou's and then Rokudou block Hibari's. Those two second onslaughts were unbelievable, considering it had so many attacks in so little time.

Hibari let a particularly stronger thrust with his tonfa which Rokudou blocked, Hibari pressing further to let it attack him, and Rokudou blocking it. They stayed in that struggling position as they began to speak to each other.

"_I will kill all of you_.." Rokudou laughed lowly, speaking with teeth clenched in a wide smile.

"_And I will kill all of __**you**__"_ Hibari growled back, his smirk fading ages ago into a deep frown, with eyes full of bloodlust that matched the heterochromatic eyes. Both were serious about their words.

Once again, for Hibari this is like taking the trash out.

Rokudou, this is for satisfying his thirst.

"Oho.. Before either of us die" he jumped back, making Hibari's tonfa hit the ground "Tell me.." he continued.

"What is my reason of living?"

he sounded melancholic with the question, no doubt his smile looked a lot more human with the question.

The policeman shrugged his shoulders, cleaning the dust off his weapon. "For what purpose..?" he looked thoughtful to himself, looking at his left hand that was void of weapons, stretching it out, before changing it with the serious look he had before, clenching his fist on another tonfa to appear from his sleeve, and lunged at him again.

This time however, Rokudou let it attack him. Smiling as he came, he let himself fall to the ground, curious to see the real look in those eyes that appear different than anyone else's.

Hibari had one of his hands on Rokudou's pale throat, the other on his chest to pin him down.

He repeated a bit louder.

"For what purpose..?"

"**I will tell you the answer**"

* * *

_**Sorry, I keep listening to Karakuri Burst; oringally done by Rin and Len (both append), but the loser I am listens to a Kaito and Gakupo version; this one specifically**_

_** watch?v=n5IgCXmui4w**_

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, **_

_**or else Hibari and Rokudou won't have a new chapter together, mwahahaha.. wait that makes this fanfiction lose purpose, darn it. But yeah, there may or may not be delays after this chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**Also sorry for a bit of a lacking of Hibari in this chapter**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7; little bits of between**_

A month since Rokudou was out of prison.

Two weeks since they had truly fought with one another.

It wasn't like they were alright with each other now, it was just a recuperation period. In the meantime he had himself focused on beating the crap out of Cavallone because he was also one of the people he had meant to kill after Rokudou.

Rokudou was first priority, but because of his weak state, he didn't want to keep going and going knowing how unamusing that would be, defeating an already defeated person. He needs to wait. Wait so long until the moment was right.

When he can rise from that coffin confines that linked him to the realm of death, and break free into the realm of life, that was when he would bite him to death for real. What is the fun on hurting someone who is already dying and won't fight as you want them to.

It was kind of instructed that they restrict Rokudou's movements, not to mean that they would have to chain him down involuntarily, but it would mean he should not under any circumstance leave the place and go out and about.

Maybe not stay in his room all alone, forevermore, but a small limit to where he expands his energy.

The best thing, and possibly the only thing Sawada can do, is not let him on missions, and offered affordable thing that can possibly let him relax and stay in his room.

Though not like a king's room, laugh as you may.

But something that he could say "Oh okay, I'll stay~".

If it could make Rokudou feel any valuable, Hibari did complain that fighting with Cavallone is like fighting an opponent who is all talk. Rokudou was a bit proud of hearing that Hibari's eyes set him as his favourite opponent.

But at the same time, that's like when a man has a million of women whom he calls his playthings, and then one madonna being his favourite despite going with other women. Maybe a bad way to put it, but Rokudou didn't see it any other way.

He didn't have the belief that anyone would see something as truly good in a disgusting world like this. It was only meant to be destroyed by his hand after what he was given, and the lives that were taken from him.

It was selfish, but he knew the world was far more in comparison to his little grudge. It sounded cute compared to worldly desires.

Sure, he had friends, but that was less value to call them friends, it was more of fractions of himself, a part of him, even if some take his words at face-value.

But do you think he would hesitate to kill them too if he finds it necessary? Not really, he would probably kill them the minute he finds it right.

Moreover, it protects them from the dirty of this world.

No one deserves to live. No, the world doesn't deserve him no matter how much it could surpass his expectations. What is lost is lost forever and his mind is set.

The mist began to shroud his room, cold to the bone to feel, but it didn't matter to him. Tired features took up a cracked smile. Leaning his back on the bedpost, it was until he began to cackle to himself that he made his hands clutch hard on his dress-shirt, near the heart level. Nothing mattered, everyone was going to die in the end.

He won't be surprised if someone thought of shooting him right now, right here.

The dark blue thickened around the room, surprisingly not exiting out of the room, but anyone who would pass by would feel a cold spire chilling down their spines. It began to conceal the room with a dark blue colour, as if the room was meant to be so dark and cold. The bed's oak was furnished to blue, the blankets, the dresser, whatever one can name, it was turning a melancholic dark colour, possibly the blue of his hair, but duller. He still stood out in the room as a little white being, save for his hair that was almost black by the darkness and natural colour.

It was gnawing at him.

Naturally he would be reading, or doing something to control himself, but sometimes, he just felt so insane it was almost saddening. Sometimes he lost control of his own perception as if it wasn't his, but someone else's. It was like dissociating, although he was self-aware that he is just a terrible human subject.

The chances of his expressive hate for humans could also show the degree of hate he has had for himself for also being a helpless human.

One of _them_.

It was irritating. _Annoying_. **Pitiful.**

Anyone would cast a look of pity for him knowing how much he had to endure in such young years.

He wanted to burn. Just burn within the mist of the room. Or rather, watch himself burn, take a stand near the mirror and laugh. Laugh as his pathetic self just vanishes. Burns. Burn into ashes.

Living didn't matter because the same cycle of life would keep repeating. The unfortunate fate of mankind. The wheel is always turning, giving the rise and fall to others.

Giving.. and taking.

Normal as it sounds, and that's how hard it was, because of the normality of it.

He thought he was being a bit delusional when he started to hear voices in his mind. But this wasn't a schizophrenia he had, this was his connection that he had with Dokuro trying to channel his thoughts, calling him, reaching for him as no one else does.

_"Mukuro-sama!"_

But all he had done was shrug it off. He didn't want to hear from anyone at the moment. He completely shut her off at the moment as her voice began to blur, sounding more desperate, as if she was really concerned for his well being.

Sweet.. but just sweet nothings.

He understood her sentiment because he is still providing her organs and this was possibly one of the many reasons why their connection was so strong, second to the fact that their souls reverberate on the same level, sharing the compatibility against one another.

As if they both were connected by such a strong thread that can't be broken by a scissors.

Yet, so easy to ignore and tie off of. Her kind and geniune voice comtrasted with his distant and humoured melancholy. She was honest, and he was deceptive. She felt pain, and he did too.

She would reach for someone to help only because she had her hand held before, while he reaches to none, knowing his hand was swatted away when he reached out.

The fog became even stronger, creating a sub-zero environment, like a veil that prevented anyone from coming inside.

Disconnection. He waited for it to suffocate him.

To freeze him to death, shiver. Cold.

The door snapped open and the young Dokuro came in. Not too young since she was barely younger than him. Possibly seventeen at the moment like he was eighteen, or sixteen, but not too young as she once could've been.

The misty wind blew at her, making her clothes and hair move at a quick pace, freezing her had she not already cast a small mist barrier which began to repel the cold wind of the thick fog.

She looked astonished, watching the man on the bed hanging his head low, hair concealing the expression on him as the fog grew thicker and thicker, making it a hard place to breathe in.

She pulled the sweater closer to herself as she walked over to him, calling to him in her concerned voice. "Mukuro-sama!" she called again in what people would call a deaf ear. Or rather, he wasn't in the right state to listen.

His mind was so preoccupied, it was jumping, racing, hoping, he couldn't even focus on what was even going on. He probably didn't even know that the door opened, and his cute Dokuro coming in, checking in on him. His hands were growing red by the cold, ready to snap themselves off of him.

They did have permission to fall anyway. A human would decay to begin with. It just mattered of _when_ it may happen.

With a weak glance, ruby eye looked into amethyst. Eyes full of concern, full of life, looked into the eyes of the devoid, eyes that lacked the will to care.

She reached with her hand, thin fingers struggling to reach against the wind of the room. The door closed with a force and she was repelled, pushed back against the dresser, receiving a glance from Rokudou's tired looking face.

He looked ready to just give up. His mouth was moving, but only letting little white breaths of cold. Although Dokuro couldn't see his mouth exactly moving, nor hear his voice, she knew he was telling her to leave.

The kindness in those words was immeasureable, as his eyes lowered and had a tighter expression and tried speaking again, only to let the wind grow stronger. The wind yelled with the intrusion of hers. She knew he won't harm her, he had no intention of truly hurting anyone right now, but he wanted to be left alone in the room. Alone with his thoughts. With the raging storm.

There was knocking on the door, Dokuro shuddered. She would've stood up and address it, but the wind kept her seated against the dresser's drawers. She heard Sawada's voice coming in, asking her if everything was alright because there was a dew of soft mist coming from the door, and he had a crash, and Dokuro's panicked voice.

Without any sort of permission, he opened the door "Mukuro- Ah, it's cold" he hugged himself feeling the mist that chilled the room as if it was a freezer. Rokudou glared at him, not wanting to speak with any of them, and rather than staying put as he was with Dokuro, he stretched his arm at him, directing the fog at the young Vongola ruler.

It caught him by surprise, since he wasn't even sure what was going on, but all he knew was the fog was so strong it was pushing him away. Rokudou's anger was so powerful in the thin mist, it was horrifying to him.

But he didn't come in alone of course, he came with his cloud guardian and his storm, incase he would need to fight. The answer was not technically fighting, but it was to stop Rokudou from hurting himself.

The cloud guardian quickly dashed without a care of the cold, swiftly dodging the direct clouded mist that was to hurt Sawada had Dokuro not create a shield for him "Boss! Don't hurt him" she cried, he nodded in acknowledgement

"Chrome, I don't intend to" he closed his eyes, then the storm guardian followed suit, seeing as Hibari had already came in contact with the almost sub-zero Rokudou. It was hard for him to not just punch the crap out of him, but when there are orders from a strong leader, he is complient.

It was Gokudera's job to subdue him without causing real harm to his fragile body, as Hibari restraint Rokudou, covering his eyes in the process avoiding him from noticing the syringe held in the storm guardian's hand. Even the cruel storm guardian looked a bit sympathetic about it.

Sure he hated Rokudou, but he even knew his circumstance was a really hard one, and using his fear against him was painful. It was like having him eat Bianchi's food knowing he's traumatized.

He had enough sympathy to make it as quick as he can. Finding the right vein on Rokudou's neck and inserting the serum inside of him, immobilizing him. It did hurt him as he felt something piercing in him, but it was quickly out and his senses dulled.

"Sorry Mukuro.." he shivered, until the mist curtains started to fade away with the air, becoming one with it. The heavy blue was gone, and he was put to lay on his bed again. "How much times is he going to hurt himself this way" his eyes almost teared up, but it wasn't sure whether it was because of the cold, or was it the pain that he felt for Rokudou.

It was hard to see one of his guardians doing this to himself no matter how much times he tells him that he is special to him. That he wants to protect him.

Dokuro's been trying her best on doing the same, but how much times would it be ignored?

"I'm so sorry.. I want to make things better for you. I really do" the storm guardian couldn't bear to see the pain on his face, taking Dokuro with him they exited the room. Sawada perhaps completely forgot about the quiet cloud guardian who watched from the young sky to the mist laid on the bed.

If he didn't change this sooner, he would lose his favourite opponent.

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated, **_

_**or else.. I'm a bit done with threatening xD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**As the previous tidbit was set in humour, I'm going to try and flip it around. People like what they call "angst" don't they? :)**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8; little bits of between- part 2**_

He was sure, if this sort of behaviour kept up, he was going to lose him.

He wasn't ready for having him lost by himself, it was _he_ who was supposed to destroy him. It was irritating him to no end that he would dare and tie a noose to himself and hang rather than letting Hibari pull the trigger on him.

Well.. it wasn't like he did that though, but metaphorically speaking, he is hanging himself. Always being sedated by the storm guardian and then staying secluded in his room. Sure there were times where he would show himself out and chat with people, but Hibari Kyouya knew most, after Chrome Dokuro, that he was only putting up a front, could've just been an illusion of him even walking out, while his real self decayed in the room.

It was annoying on how things were looking, knowing that this wasn't how it should be. He should be awake, gloating at the weak, stabbing their brains out, stepping ontop of their corpses and turning them into unrecognizable beings, mutilating them to an extent.

Not letting himself be consumed by his own mist, shrouding himself away from everyone. Dying. Leaving.

He didn't believe in the idea of having someone shoulder more burden than their own. He knew Rokudou shouldered Dokuro's pain more than she even knew. She did have to fend for herself sometimes, but it was Rokudou who took in most of it, and this was why she was able to walk, let alone speak, and he was constantly in the cold room.

Not like he wanted company, which was nice, but he did know that he was lonely. Possibly longing someone to help him although he would never tell them honestly.

Hibari was no person who could reach right now. He's still inexperienced in the sense of genuinely caring. Sure he cared for his little animals very much, but it wasn't enough to carry on a burden of someone and encourage them to live on. He was only nineteen, and still too young and unknowledgeable of the real world around him.

Once and most again, the fate of being alone for so long. At the very least he knew he had an empathic side, which he never wanted anyone to find out about because even he didn't want to know that deep down inside all the strength of his was a sense of caring. It disturbed him greatly.

But it's what psychologists say; you either have empathy or not have it at all.

Hibari, unfortunately is one of those who do, does it make sense? greatly.

Hibari has been the fighting support for everyone in the team so long as they don't pair him with too much people. Example he was surprisingly fine with working with Sasagawa, or with Dokuro, even Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto's made sense, since years, ever since Yamamoto showed him victory as he commanded to, which was in the Ring battle, he had the determination and great strength to defeat a Sword Emperor. That was when Hibari had always looked up to Yamamoto's prowess, hidden or not, he always knew it would be the rain guardian even when no one believed him.

The poor boy had no one believing that the phantom knight can be defeated by him, but it was the cloud who witnessed the lightning speed attacks and questioned their misjudgment and clarified that indeed that was Yamamoto Takeshi who was able to create such feats. (sorry I just adore the admiration thing Hibari lowkey has for Yamamoto)

To the point that Hibari added him to the list of people's names he should remember. That was something. Considering the only names he knew were Rokudou, Cavallone and Sawada. The others he didn't care about.

Dokuro's case, he said she was not the one he wants to kill, which is Rokudou, so it was fine if she tries speaking with him or fights by his side. She was innocent, and even he knew that, meaning nothing would change that thought.

Sasagawa's his rival, or self-proclaimed. Although never shown, he enjoyed teasing him with the flat-out truth and annoy the other. The knuckle-head needed someone who can whip the truth without any cute words or actions, and he was perfect at doing it.

In other words, Hibari did grow, if anything, a little warmer with the team. He still had his "rude" sense of wording, claiming that he hates all of them, but if the young vongola didn't have hyper intuition, he would've believed it to be true.

The young vongola was, in a sense, no idiot when looked at, which was the reason why Hibari decided it would be fine to let himself be under his orders. _To an extent._

Not every order, but most. Most of which that come with the same plan he was coming up with. Just like Alaude used to be the most supportive for Vongola Primo when their ideas coincided with each other, and the kindest when co-operating with him.

Hibari and Sawada were basically, a little, to a little extent, the same. Just the two of them need a bit more of growing up.

Not like they weren't getting there. The idea that Sawada is not acknowledging himself as a leader and taking the next step to growing up is because there is going to be a hole in his qualifications. There weren't anyone who were really judging him, but it was a self-evaluation, and possibly Reborn's.

The idea that step one of being as good as Vongola Primo was that he watched over every teammate. Not like Primo was the best thing ever, he was good to reference from due to their similarities, not to mention Reborn joked that he would make him become the "Neo Vongola Primo"

Laughable.

The idea that Primo even took a traitor and treated him with the same love and care even though he knew he should've condemned him, or even punished him, was the idea of his high maturity. He still looked at Spade, the traitor, as one of his best friends, his family.

Sawada on the other end, feels like although he is taking great care of Dokuro, seeing as she is maturing to a refined and more open-minded woman was great and all, but what of Rokudou? He was still isolated in his room, always sedated because of his unstable behaviour.

He saw the anger in his eyes, every look of betrayal whenever Sawada had orders that stabbed his own heart. The pain in his eyes whenever he moved, the stiffness despite the perfect illusions he put on. No one could tell that he was wearing illusions for so long then crashing into bed as if he was already dead.

Well except Dokuro. But once again, she had no words to offer him because everytime she did, it was refused.

The idea of Rokudou's treatment hurt him to no end. He wanted to cry even thinking of his name, thinking of that awful treatment in the past about the Estraneo, how he told him once that when he becomes Vongola Decimo, leader of the Mafia, he will change their ways and never have him face it again...

It was just repeating, as Rokudou would say, it was just a cycle. A cycle always repeats itself.

The more surprising part was, Hibari noticed all of this. He had the same sentiment. Not the sympathy and the tear part, but the idea that Rokudou was not taking care of himself and just lowly waiting for death angered him.

Naturally he'd be happy, jumping, laughing, that that one oh-so-powerful is been brought into such a sickeningly weakened state, but this was angering, almost saddening how much he had given up.

That one day he had to restrain him, he literally thougtht Rokudou's arms were falling off. He basically let himself be restrained by the cloud.

That was annoying. He always thought that Rokudou would never let anyone control him, but to give it up so quickly.

This was not the Rokudou he wants to see. He wants him waking up strong, proud, and always laughing at the weak. That Rokudou he hated, that Rokudou he _feared_, that Rokudou he _admired_. The one who made him get stronger so that he would never lose again. That strength that was given to him just because of their fated meeting.

How was going to bring the old Rokudou back? He had no idea.

It was once said, when you splash white over black and have it mixed, it only forms a grey colour. What was there in the past can never be retreived in the purest of forms.

A sad truth it was.

Ambition, however, would always stand tall. If he needed desperate measures to bring him back somehow, he would.

Rokudou was _his_ after all. The world may or may not know, but it was always there. He was to surrender him to no one, he was his property, and he has to take care of him to create him back to a state where he would love him.

Wait.. love?

Love is not a word in his dictionary, and it was only something some weak herbivore likes to state. Strong people don't have a place for corny words and phases like "love"

Then again.. maybe this overly attached behaviour towards and about Rokudou was _love._ Creepy. Just creepy.

All he knew and liked hearing was ownership. There was the thrill of hearing it. It had a nice ring to it. Rather than he loves Rokudou, it was, he owns Rokudou.

Rokudou is _**his.**_

* * *

_**he just needs to work his way through.**_

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**Just before I not let anyone know, this is subject to delay {like the rest of my fiction /sobb}**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**this one has no relation to the previous, excuse that.**_

_**This is just a word splutter from a pervert *laughs* **_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9; bound**_

Laying in bed was beautiful, he looked angelic for someone considered so dangerous and demonic, but truly, he was a work of art.

Laying awake would be considered creepy to a lot of others, as they say, a resting face is the prettiest, as all vulnerability is out in the open. The cute pure looks on their faces as they look as they are in peace.

To Hibari, Rokudou looked the best awake.

Sure, he looked great just laying there asleep, unaware of the hands tightly grasping his throat. It sure looked better when he was awake, watching the man ontop of him just choking him just like that, with an elegant smile on pained eyes.

The kind look of defiance. Hibari marvelled that Rokudou would still resist him even though his body would be shaking, crying, wanting to breathe. He is still capable of smiling the way he used to, the one full of life, the one that laughed in Hibari's face the time he knew of the Sakura illness that was implanted and cured years ago.

That smile that described Rokudou.

On the point of contrary, because his features looked so weak, his "smug-ness" from the smile was simmered to a more saddened smile. His eyes were shimmering, his lips were slightly parting and took in small breaths, his cheeks growing a difficult colour because the lack of air.

Still smiling.

Rokudou truly was his favourite sight.

There was a menacing grin on Hibari's face as he pressed harder, the gleam in his eyes, and Rokudou's breath hitching a bit more.

He was surely struggling to breathe, but boy did he know how to make it look so easy and good, the way Rokudou always did.

Hibari didn't notice a pale hand shooting up and grabbing at his throat as well, which felt like one of the only things that had strength. Was he taking him with himself?

He still smirked at the younger male, who's hand appeared like a claw at his throat, drawing a bit of blood from his neck. He watched it trail down.

"Wow"

Words couldn't describe it. Nor can the writers who try to write anything couldn't express Hibari's feelings well enough to put into small things, nor big things. Under-emphasizing, or over-emphasizing.

Easiest to say; he was _excited_.

Something as fragile as he still able to draw out blood from a feral beast, was the longing proof he received. He still had it in him.

Even if he was having difficulty breathing, it was nothing compared to the thrill he was having upon the sight.

Rokudou began to struggle, considering Hibari used his other hand to stop his. He was running short on breath, and his smile was wavering, but still there.

Smile until the bitter end will you.

"What.. are you.. waiting for?" he croaked out. He sounded so weak, but his eyes showed levels of strength kept in him

"Finish.. what you started" he then moved Hibari's hand closer to his throat. Hibari's thumb felt the troubled adam's apple, and began to trail it down, down the larynx. Moreover, his grasp lowered all of a sudden, it must've been because he was struggling too, but he had already moved Rokudou's hand away from him.

Rokudou then glared at him. Why did he suddenly stop. Why did he always do this sort of thing. It didn't click well with him.

"Could you just.. kill me?" he speak in a low, struggled but a firm tone. He genuinely looked angry at Hibari for not doing what he had always wished for doing.

Hibari fingered his own neck and had the blood moved to his finger, smiling lightly at it. He licked it off with one finger, inserting the other finger on Rokudou's lips as his mouth was slightly open, who looked surprised at the sudden action.

Blood tasted like iron. Rokudou never liked the taste of blood. He also sometimes hated the sight of it, although he would be the one who draws out most of it from others. Creating a bloodbath was one of his ambition, but it was only because he hates the sight of it.

The world was disgusting, and so was humanity.

But at least blood was better than human personality.

"Will I kill you today.. or another day" he moved his finger away from the illusionist who almost looked as if he was ready to kill him again. "Or will you try to bite me to death, that's impossible" he felt like he was being Rokudou right now with all the taunting, but this was only his way of constant revenge.

"After all, the one who will be bitten to death.. is you"

Eyeing the bruise that was now formed on Rokudou's throat, he fingered it. Fine lines of fingers formed a colour of purple or blue on pale alabaster skin.

Not as pretty as the colour of red on white features, but it was pretty enough to go with his dark blue hair that crossed his elbows.

Soon those fingers were replaced by gnawing teeth on bruises, making Rokudou shudder underneath.

Perhaps no one has said it before, or they may have, geez does his bites really hurt. It really felt like it was a carnivore biting into thin skin, as if making holes on those areas. Being eaten away.

His hands were positioned on his sides by Hibari, elbows slightly bent and thin long fingers grabbing onto the matress. More like his palms were holding onto it, considering his fingers didn't bend well enough.

He bit his lip to resist from making any sort of pained expression. Though his breath betrayed him, breathing out a quiet whimper. Hibari smirked and suckled on the blood that dripped down his neck.

He was pulled up a bit, leaning on the bedpost with his head lolled up that the cloud forced him to do for more space.

There were tear drops forming on the corners of Rokudou's eyes as a sensitive spot of his throat was bitten down on. Holding back wasn't a good idea at the moment as it only hurt more to resist him.

He was bound by a inpenetrable cloud after all.

It wasn't a while that he noticed he was bound to the room by long chains. He could do absolutely nothing about it. Alaude's handcuffs weren't exactly meant to be used in such a manner but oh well.

Hibari's lips then moved onto his, sucking away any remaining breath from the younger male.

One would assume, why isn't he using his illusions to fight back? An easy answer. Hibari is so used to them, he knows exactly how to counter it.

Bruised lips were barely able to keep up with hungry ones as his back was pressed to the wall, if he could be pushed any further into it. The last thing he did for resisting was using his hands and pressing them at older man's chest, pushing him away.

He wiped his mouth, casting his gaze at the man who now had a frown on his previously smirking face. Maybe he should've kept him as the smiling male he acted to be.

His frown did describe him though. Considering it was Rokudou who tended to play the stepford smiler.

"Fighting back gets you nowhere" he leant forward again.

He didn't know when it happened, but his pants was already discarded as Hibari continued to kiss him, hard. Hibari's lips were replaced by three fingers that moved inside his mouth, commanding. Rokudou was about to clench his teeth, but that might've made things worse, so he complied, sucking on them and making them wet enough till he moved it out.

There was in no sense love between the two. This was only a fight between dominance, and Rokudou never seemed to win it for the reasons of the unknown. Although it was Rokudou who won their "fights" which involved weapons, Hibari was the one who won these sort of fights because he knew Rokudou was truly sensitive to being touched in ways that one would call "affectionately"

After all, observers can only just watch, they don't take part or else it destroys their purpose and makes them a participant.

But he was a participant, a key participant.

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for the continued support everyone, I really appreciate it, and I hope I could write something that is to your liking in return.**_

_**These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter**_

_**And the past-esque chapters are furthered here by popular demand hehee **_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10; small steps**_

He spent time reading.

Reading calmly, no one would've noticed how hard he fought before resting himself on a recliner, reading a few encyclopedia.

In truth, he was questioning himself.

What was the purpose for all this.

Is he trying to gain something. Moreover, was there something to gain from thinking hard about this? To educate himself on herbivore learnings.

He was wasting his time. He knew that, but yet..

It wasn't like he had anything better yet to do. Reading was something he did do on his free time, believe it or not. Of course after his naps that last for eternity.

Hibird was chirping a bit, speaking to the mini propagated Hibirds beside him

Rokudou was phoning someone outside the room, looking seemingly annoyed. Must've forced him to move into the sunlight more, considering he was dressed normally, but with the voice was like he was done with life.

Though by the tone of his voice, it didn't look as if he was actually angry at them, but his word choices were chastising whomsoever was on the phone.

"And I told you, 'take the long road' it's more stealthier" he sighed as he listened on. Hibari chose to ignore him because he's probably talking to Dokuro, taking into consideration how gently he was speaking. He tends to tease the others into taking them to the wrong way, but with Dokuro who believes everything he says, the lies included..

It was hard for him to lie to her. Did it make him feel bad? Maybe so.

...He didn't ignore him at all to be honest. He got occupied. This is an self-assigned mission that he should observe the silly mist guardian who just grumbled a bit. She must've fell in a trap. Poor little Dokuro.

Well.. not too little.

Right now it was Dokuro who looked stronger than Rokudou. Not like she got macho or anything, but she could actually stand straight and speak firm when she needs to, and be gentle at the same time. Rokudou by glancing always put illusions of his perfect self on, but almost everyone-

not everyone, just Dokuro, Hibari, Sawada, Bianchi, Kurokawa and Yamamoto knew. Yamamoto because he can tell when someone looks fatigued, and since he's experienced looking weak and tired before, he knew that Rokudou must've been feeling terrible too.

Bianchi has a history of already knowing mafia thanks to being with Reborn, so when Dokuro had an obvious furrow of brows, it only helped her confirm her suspicion. Kurokawa had the same case, but because she was more on the outskirt than directly associated with the Vongola, she indirectly knew of it.

Who wouldn't know Rokudou Mukuro being the infamous criminal who was placed in the cruel Vendicare prison. Almost everyone found it harsh that he was even placed there knowing of his backstory, and those who didn't, well cheered maybe.

Hibari shrugged at his thoughts, not knowing that when he suddenly was standing and pointing somewhere to Rokudou who looked as if he was asking something.

Whoops.

"What was it again?" he then asked, rather awkwardly. Rokudou looked at him for a second before snorting "Did you just forget what you were saying?"

Hibari remained silent at that.

"Oh well, none of that. Tell Sawada Tsunayoshi that I'm going to Chrome" his black coat came from thin air on him. Whether that coat was an illusion or real was a not the real concern, as the main problem was "Sawada is not going to let you"

Rokudou then glowered a bit at him, before smiling "He'll have to sit tight then, and calm his feelings for me" he almost looked like he was laughing at the last part.

But Hibari didn't disagree. It did look like Sawada was overly doting on him. Like how a King does with a Princess that is their only child. They almost confine them to one room or only with them. Maybe he was a princess who belonged to the moon like Princess Kaguya.

Maybe Sawada did have a crush on him. Or he just wanted to asset his dominance on someone, which was laughable, because he already had the younger Sasagawa with him, and their relationship was already something that was known to everyone, even though Sawada hasn't confessed yet.

Everyone can tell when they are embarrassed to be around one another.

At least it makes him sound like those mafia bosses who have their women chained to them. He, in a sense had Miura, Dokuro and Sasagawa. Maybe Sawada wanted a man than a woman. Wow.

Hibari then shrugged. He wasn't going to let Rokudou just sit here and wallow in worry about Dokuro's condition, so he decided; he'd just let him go. Even if he doesn't return, it was alright.

So long as he lived.

If he died against someone, he would be furious. But as long as he lives, it was fine wasn't it? He hated Rokudou's presence to begin with.

It was only too bad that Dokuro had reported to Sawada as she called Rokudou, so he was fully aware of what his next action was, even though he didn't know a lot of what was going on around him. Amazing, isn't it.

Hibari only budged to turn when he saw a ray of sky flame race forward to Rokudou. Maybe Sawada wasn't busy enough to stop him with some security.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Rokudou muttered as he saw the tall figure come infront of him. This really was a mockery wasn't it.

"Chrome's fine, Mukuro. You're **not**." as his Hyper Dying Will mode was on, his voice sounded a lot more firm, and in a sense, scary as a supervisor. Enough to freeze Rokudou for two seconds, before he smiled tightly "It's a trap" he replied back, his hand clenching his trident.

"It isn't. She has it handled, now go back before I freeze you for real" by means of freezing, as in using Zero Point Breakthrough. The same spell that had poor XANXUS frozen for years by Vongola Nono, and then by Sawada.

What a nono.

Rokudou sighed "_kufufu~_ But I'm getting so bored in there" he pretended to whine, stepping on the floor to emphasize his point. Would he be fine with fighting Hibari then? Sawada had a dramatic face-palm

"Just please.. go back to your room until Onii-san says you can start walking" it wasn't like he was done with Rokudou, none of that, it was his worry taking him so much that the least that prisoner can do is stay in his room!

It was getting on his nerves. Rokudou then sighed again, "Put me on a mission, you don't want me to grow slobby and ugly do you?" in an elaboration, he meant that even though people are hospitalized, they still have the opportunity to walk when they can because their bodies become too sluggish and the permanence of it would be inconvenient.

Hibari then just watched the two bicker. Sawada was almost shouting to go back to his room, and Rokudou trying the same effort to explain Dokuro's condition not being a far too great one.

Not like she would die though.

So long as Rokudou's alive, she can live almost forever. Had she lost her heart he could create it on his own to revive her until they have it replaced. She was almost immortal when looked at.

He just quietly observed. Rokudou is the kind of person who, in case of emergency, wants things to go his way to prevent tragedy. Fuuta de la Stella even ranked him fifth among the leaders who would give it their all to protect their family from monsters. He lives up to it.

Sure that damned horse was first, and possibly Hibari second, but Rokudou was high on that list too. Had he known Jyoushima, M.M, Fran or Kakimoto was with her, his concern for them would actually skyrocket.

Unless he had to kill them to save them, _that_ he wouldn't hesitate, but had they been in danger for _his_ carelessness.. he worries a lot.

Enough to give himself up to free them.

Besides, the five were useful to him. They were _him_, and he was _them_.

He was surprised at how observant he was about Rokudou. Being the one who wanted to find the weakness to smash him, this was a lot of information for someone like him. People would be surprised to hear how he obtained all this information even though it's not available on any record.

Funny to say when one surprises themselves with their own actions.

But this is Hibari Kyouya, he was always so unpredictable.

Though the predictable part was when Sawada looked at him and said "You agree, don't you?" and he answered with a "huh" to which both sunk their heads towards.

Rokudou left by dematerializing himself again. Sawada then thought, maybe guerilla tactics would be preferable.

By judging his presence, he wasn't far off though.

He went back to his room.

Hibari then huffed. At least no one commented on the army of Hibird. Though one of them did stay on Rokudou's shoulder, who knows it might still be there.

Good job, Hibird whatever the number was, there was a reason to look for him without saying 'sup bech' and having no real reason behind it.

-ooo-

Rokudou was "playing it lazy" by warping to room to room rather than walking his way, because of the trouble of it and if he gets discovered on the hallways.. it was back to his room, sleeping.

Oho.. not today it would. Dokuro was an excuse to have him leave the base for a while. It stinks of mafia in the place, and he wasn't used to it. He never wanted to get used to living with Sawada and co. in a huge building like this. It was disgusting, dehumanizing.

He was not ready for this sort of bull's garbage.

The last time he warped, he was sure out of the base, making sure the serveillance cameras do not sense or see him by freezing the rings on his fingers; two hell rings, and keeping himself invisible with a disguise.

Though there was a bird on his shoulder, and it wasn't Mukurou. That was strange.. that looks like Birds' birds. He leant on a tree, motioning the bird to fly back, but it refused, looking at him with its small black bead-like eyes. The canary then started chirping Hibari's name, and Rokudou snorted.

Oh this wasn't Birds' birds, this was one of Hibari's birds that he _tamed_ from Birds. Humourous to say, how did he even manage to do that.

then again, how does he tame anyone, even though he's not a tame person himself? Tamed the lion tamer, well, horse, who was to tame him. What's more, Hibari's an acrobat?

Nah, the acrobat was Rokudou.

For someone young, he sure knew how to twist around and flip, jumpnig from high places without a hint of using his powers, unlike Sawada who needs his flames to fly.

Maybe the Vongola was a circus. A gathering, a sort of carnival..

Hell no.

Rokudou likes carnivals and how to create the cinematics, but the Vongola, that dirty place, was none of that.

That was a terrible comparison. Horrible.

He glanced at the bird with him, then snickered a bit. Hibari must've had a soft side for small and cute things, and Hibird was definitely cute. He brought a finger to the bird and petted it.

It did feel nice to be out in the open, not in his room that was almost a confinement, not the Vendicare prison, not in the Estraneo labs.. just outside.

He felt free like the bird beside him. Enough to sprout wings and fly.. Except he doesn't do that.

He finally had control. Something he had always lost in his short life. Six short lives with the loss of control in each one.

When he felt a bit better than he did before, he let himself remember the reason why he was "let" outside; Dokuro.

He should really check on her, but first find a place that is _not_ Vongola to leave his suspended body before he loses it.

So he walked over Namimori. If he remembers well, considering he did used to go out and possess people while in Vendicare, that Kokuyo health building was not far off. It would be easy to just go there while he checks on wherever the hell Dokuro is.

Besides, his mentality was strong, but his body couldn't carry it.

What seemed like forever to him, he finally got there and then sat on a vacant spot. Nothing really changed about the place, and he was happy about it. Alright, maybe some changes because Jyoushima, Kakimoto and the gang were still here, but not at the moment as they were with Dokuro.

It really did feel like a real home there. Where he truly belongs. Maybe where his deathbed would also be. Considering how his condition didn't seem to get any better, but that was probably because almost nothing changes in a month's time. He probably needed to wait longer and judge when he should be meeting his fate.

But sometimes, he would just feel better by waiting, just waiting for that day to come, even though he doesn't want to die. His unmotivation was however, killing him slowly. Besides, even if he wanted to have a place he could return to with a real smile, this is not the world that could ever grant it to him. It was always false. Sweet nothings repeating, as he once told himself.

He kept Hibird beside him as he went out to possess someone else for the time being, after finding the location, it was pretty easy, except he didn't want himself to die at the hands of the enemy, but boy did he want to wreak havoc.

It was Sawada's fault after all. He angered him, and now he seriously needed it taken out on.

-point of view switches-

Hansel and Gretel left bread crumbs as their trail in case they ever got lost in the wicked forest they had went to.

Hibari had his Hibird army set with their own trackers in case he misses any when there was times he took a few out and the other leave the place.

This Hibird of his was rather naughty. Always jumping with someone else and then going out, staying away from the bunch.

Although he calls herbivores the ones who crowd, the exceptions where probably his little bird friends who couldn't have been helped. Birds are fragile and need to team with someone at times, not all of them are fragile, but the canary is.

Hibari whose name reflects a herbivore; a skylark, is not one of those fragile birds. He is he the carnivore bird, the attacker, the avenger.

He could never be compared to the little birds he had accompanied with him.

Those were the only ones he would tolerate on grouping. Although it did take him a while to accept that. He was scared he might accept that with people in the outside world, which he never wanted to do.

Little did he know he is quite the socialable one now, compared to how he once was.

There was Hibari's excuse on looking for Rokudou; his bird was right with him and he needed that bird to come back to the nest. Laughable as it may sound, but its not laughable when the bird family take it upon themselves to search forever for it. Why not just help.

Besides, Sawada probably heard word that someone has left the place because of that bird.

Sawada was worried, he knew it was Rokudou who left. He knew that he should've put that barrier that kept him in. Hibari would digress about that, wanting Rokudou to be free so he could be killed in the best manner.

But at the same time, he kinda needed him around so he could kill him, this is what made him go back with the plan.

With the cute little birdie tracker, he found the location on where Hibird was, and possibly if Rokudou was with the bird, then him too.

The question was; how was Rokudou not with the bird if it was in Kokuyo land. Of course he's with Hibird. There was no other explanation of a bird being in that old and dark place out of nowhere.

Unless Rokudou killed it and left it behind. No way.

The other Hibirds began to chirp, seeing as the tracker did detect those, the one that was missing also chirped back.

Well.. it was alive. Then what of Rokudou?

-ooo-

Getting there was quicker than he had thought it would take him. He went in just like that. No one was vacant, and the place was a bit cleaner than he thought it would be. Still a maze of whatever destroyed debris and shattered windows, ripped curtains, and dark flooring. The overall mysterious emptyness was still present, which was why Hibari knew he made no mistake. He apparently took one of the Hibirds with him as he walked on the old flooring.

The auditorium room was the one he remembered the most. Where he met Rokudou the first time, sitting on an old couch opposing the small step stage. The day that he first time met him, he had Sakura branches all over the roof, which was most likely removed now because that was years ago and it must've rotted.

It was dark, but extremely nostalgic. It was familiar.

Hibird flew ahead, Hibari following after. The only light in the room was the little bird companion which was a bright yellow like the sun. It was a nice contrast.

When he saw the two birds chirping at each other, he then saw Rokudou leant against the wall, seated, and appeared to be sleeping considering his eyes were closed. Hibari moved him and he fell on the wooden floor. Did he already die?

Wow that would be pathetic to just die, but at the same time, that is a beautiful death, dying in a place you know well, a place you call home..

...

While Hibari was thinking of all that, Rokudou's body moved. He then looked down at the fallen man. He saw a few scratches coming on him.

Oh he was possessing someone. That's clever.

Hibari laid a hand on Rokudou's shoulder who was waking up and almost got smacked away as his focus was weak. His eyes were wide until they lowered and smiled at the visitor.

"Well well.. Hibari Kyouya, surely you aren't here to do a pick-up are you?" he asked gently. Most of his anger from earlier was gone, not that Hibari knew he was even angry. "Chikusa and the others are coming in a minute or two" he continued, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"So, what are you doing here?" if Hibari was any less observant than he already wasn't, then he wouldn't have noticed the calm tone in Rokudou's voice, the free and open way he was speaking, sounded a lot better than a few days ago.

For some reason it kept him quiet.

"Oh your bird.." Rokudou moved his gaze over to the two Hibirds who were motioned to go back by Hibari, the owner of them "_Kufufufu~_ I'm glad it was just the birds that were your concern"

He put an arm near his chest "Here I thought you were wasting yourself about me, how petty!" he laughed. Hibari couldn't really answer. He didn't know what he should be saying to him at a time like this. He wanted to shut him up, but at the same time, he was to follow his mission on helping Rokudou.

It was conflicting on the inside.

"So your birds are united, you can step down and away" he watched Rokudou wave a hand dismissively. He really was no better than the idiots if he didn't know what he should be doing right now.

Seeing Rokudou free like this did give him a bit of the feeling that the old Rokudou used to give him, that chill and self-assured behaviour that he loved for so long.

Gosh, the writer should stop describing Hibari's sentiment as love, it angered him to think that he would "love" someone. At the same time, all his time of research did tell him that was a part of the answer.

Most of the time, mythically.. The stepping stone to simmering depression of one person was to love them, to acknowledge their very being, letting them be _them_.

Sawada had Rokudou in his room all day. He must've been feeling so internallized he stopped caring.

This is where the real Rokudou rests. The actual Rokudou, calm and free, but devious.  
A mother, but a punisher. A lover and a martyr.

Hibari just needs to pull that first thread before he could unwind the whole thing.

And he was inching so close to the first step, seeing Rokudou leant on the wall and all, he was stepping close to him. Hibari came so close that Rokudou tried moving away and actually looked confused and overall flabberghasted. Was there something on his face?

Why the shoujo cliche all the time?

Hibari didn't know, he was moving on his own. He was this one centimeter away from touching Rokudou's face when he heard shouts and a quieter voice that immediately moved him away.

Kakimoto and Jyoushima.

They were coming "any minute now" as Rokudou said.

He wanted to finish what he was about to start until he saw Rokudou's hand clasp on his face, cheeks coloured a bit, and his eyes looking.. away. He was showing an easy sign of embarrassment.

And although Hibari couldn't read his mind, he knew exactly what Rokudou was thinking there, seeing as he immediately covered it up with a laugh and then making an excuse as he left.

Even he surprised himself, what was trying to do there.

But he knew, it was possibly something he wanted to do up till now, and he might not be able to stop himself anytime sooner.

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**all those ideas that you all write are great, I'm always caught saying "tempt me"**_

_**And more m-preg chapters by the "pervert"**_

_**ps. I hope the swears I write make you laugh. I sure did upon re-reading**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11; some little bits and there**_

Going to Sasagawa for an ultrasound sounded more hilarious than it looked.

Not because Sasagawa was any fool, even if he was, that wasn't the case.

Hibari was at first relieved that Rokudou's morning sickness definitely went lower than it once was, but it didn't disclude the fact that he still was pretty cranky about it in the morning.

Now usually it would be Hibari who has a terrible mood because he hates being around people, but this time around, even he looked more kinder than Rokudou. Being an illusionist, Rokudou tends to throw people in another world when he was getting angry at them, or when he just felt like it.

Hibari labelled these "insane mood swings" but hell, he didn't really mind it.

Just the day before this day, he almost had the young Bovino and his friends killed because he wasn't able to control his anger at the sight of the teenagers. That was out of his supervision because he was napping, or maybe.. to laugh out loud, he was probably knocked out by him.

Sometimes Rokudou became so powerful he fought Hibari for hours, and it was pretty neat. Except dealing with the random things he talks about..

"And why is your eyes the ugliest slant ever?" he poked his trident at Hibari's forehead, who then was casually moving it aside, knowing that Rokudou was just talking like a drunk person would, he took none of the offense.

"Because I was born with it." though he didn't think he would get a lamp thrown at him "Yeah, and my hair is worth L'Oreal!" which was a sarcastic statement coming from him.

"Leave me alone already, you-" he swore outloud "You hate me anyway. I'll become fat and ugly-"

"It's alright" he quietly said back.

"It's NOT alright excuse you. I don't want to deal with this bull's debauchery" Hibari just sighed at the commentary. This might not be as easy as he hoped. Besides there were days when Rokudou said worse things, and it was foul.

Knowing Rokudou doesn't swear at all, and has one of the most politest language to speak, it was so off, like if Rokudou has six personalities in one little head that is altering the control switch.

The reason as to why Hibari concluded that, was because of Rokudou beginning to cry just after he was screaming in anger. He had a hand on his eye, not hiding at all that he is crying.  
Hibari sighed again.

This really was more difficult than he thought. "Sasagawa has an ultrasound to do, come" he gently told him, walking up to him and laying a hand on his shoulder that was trembling as he choked and cried. "I hate doctors.." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"I can't stand doctors." he repeated again. It was only too bad he wouldn't know what he was saying the whole time and question people what they meant "I hate you so much.."

"I hate you.." maybe it was a thing that when someone was sad, they repeat something as a sign of emphasizing their point, which meant they were actually meaning what they say. Nonetheless..

"Yeah, I hate you too" in a dismissive tone, he replied. He did hate himself for claiming that he knows how to love someone, but he still believes that this is paying out.

It was after so much effort and so long time that took Rokudou to believe his words and have his depressed behaviour a lot calmer, maybe not gone forever, but definitely calmer. He still had his moments of being totally droll, but Hibari came to know that was in his personality, that couldn't been changed.

As they say, matter can not be destroyed or created, it just goes from one state to another. He changed, but he is still Rokudou.

Rokudou broke a long time ago, and these are the shards reattaching themselves, like a broken porcelain plate that has been shattered then stuck back with glue. No..

Even before Hibari met Rokudou, he was broken. He broke ever since that eye was injected in him, ever since he was born he was shattered and his shards were picked up. And Hibari only knew a shard that was so well hidden by the others. That still meant he didn't love Rokudou as a whole, he only liked a part of him.

But now.. he was beginning to feel that he likes a lot more than what that shard that he once saw. Sure he loves strong people, but when he can see that Rokudou was a flimsy human like the rest of humanity, it eased him. He wasn't a real demon that people have branded him to be.

He was his lover.

Like a soul mate, someone who was the foil to Hibari's character, but yet in similar planes.

He became more curious, how would the child be? Would they even live?

Born by such strong people, it was questionable. Though he did know that there was no doubt, they will be strong.

So strong they might take the world in two days.

"I hate you more.." his voice sounded so pained, as if he was betrayed, anyone would cry upon hearing how it sounded. Hibari was different. He definitely wasn't used to hearing it, but he knew it would be futile to react in a sad manner.

He at him and smiled. "I hate you most"

-ooo-

It was rather difficult to get him checked, considering when he said he hates doctors.. he really meant it. They had to literally keep his weapon and rings away when he saw them because he almost attacked a few had Hibari not stop him.

"Oh Hibari! We were waiting for you" Sasagawa then said, he waved at them as he ran over to him. "We're doing the ultrasound to the extreme." he seemed a bit oblivious to Rokudou's venomous glare that was directed to him as he struggled in Hibari's grasp, who held him in place.

Hibari had to say a few things in Rokudou's ears to make him stop and grumble, but obeying. He stopped struggling as Hibari let go of him. They both walked over and Hibari made sure he was still there in case Rokudou deceives him by attacking when he is not around.

Which was doubtful because Rokudou is a well-behaved person with a great sense of self-control. Even though earlier didn't show a lot of that, considering he just broke out.

He knew how to keep his emotions in check, so long as they won't point anything at him that could prove to be dangerous.

Rokudou let Sasagawa do what he needed, laying down on one of the beds as the device was attached near him, casting his gaze away from them. It was nice that Rokudou could let himself immerse in his own world while they worked their way through. He seemed like such a tame child that it was freightening that he was the same man from a few days ago. The one who almost killed the gang in a frenzy of mood swings.

Sasagawa didn't blame him, telling everyone to be gentle with him because his situation is dire. Many did understand, but at the same time not care about it. Besides, sometimes Rokudou got angry even when they were behaving.

It made them say "who cares"

"Kyouko wasn't wrong.." the doctor told himself. The idea that she was right about her assumption, the only thing was, he couldn't see anything as of now because it was just starting. Give it another few weeks, or even months, then they would see something more.

"Mukuro, does it hurt right now?" he asked the man beside him, who was looking in his direction, but his focus was elsewhere. He was still pretending that he wasn't in a medical room to avoid being a hindrance to the doctors. Sasagawa knew it wasn't a question to be asked, laughing a bit telling him that he knows he's not in the best situation right now.

He unstrapped the machine and let him sit up, it was then he brought himself back to his own world, smiling a bit. "Was it bad?" considering he never read ultrasounds before, he doubted that it was any good looking.

What if he had a demon forming in there?

"Oh don't worry Mukuro, we haven't seen a real form yet, but they will be **extremely** good" he brought a fist up to his chest level before going to Hibari and giving him some medication. Rokudou just watched the two, keeping a light smile on his face.

Hibari went over to him and told him about the medication as they both left.

"Oya?"

Hibari glanced at him "What"

"I'm hungry" he smiled cutely at him, to which Hibari replied with a sweatdrop. Hopefully it wouldn't be like last time where he put ketchup in his cereal, or putting some mess of Sawada knows whatever the hell that stuff was, it looked like he was eating embodiments of hell.

Other than that, he could eat food in portions as big as an elephant while keeping elegance. That was amazing but horrifying to see him such disgusting food in a dignified and calm manner as if it was completely normal.

"For the love of.." Hibari muttered to himself "Do not put weird stuff in your food again" it was rather more scarier than him attacking everyone because of the mood swings he had.

"can't be helped, _kufufufu~_ baby craves weird things" he pet his torso, as if he was communicating to the baby that was still unborn but was to come soon.

It still was there even though it wasn't even developing. Just like the way he had to take his time into getting Rokudou to stop being a high level pessimist, which took around a year of almost being with him for every week or so, not like they were not doing anything together, but changing his view was a whole new story on it. Now he might have to wait for the child to come by.

A joke that one would call the fruit of labour. Or an actual blessing

In nine months perhaps.

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**This one is subject to become a separate story, but more summarized here. I'm sorry I loved the idea but didn't know if I should start without a point as I made a few mistakes before. Though it's not a finished one-shot, considering there is a bit more information on the story and quick developments**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12; one-shot; buildings**_

Namimori middle. A lovely school respected and loved by all.

Alright, maybe not love, but it had enough respect that no one wanted to lay a bad finger and destroy the area.

Mostly because it was their fear of the school's "fiancee" Hibari Kyouya, who would never excuse a person had they damage the school, even a small dent would cost their lives.

Knowing that, no one causes trouble, no one even litters because of this student probably should've been the principal of the school, he practically was married to the school.

...Not like there was some real certification, considering he was in a sense, in a relationship with someone else as he was "married to his school"

His eyes were glued to the school, but it seemed as if the school had it's own eyes set somewhere else. Hibari would polish the walls, clean the windows, throw out the garbage, but yet, it seemed like even if he loved his school so much, it must've been angry at him for having students intrude the building, violating it with their dirty shoes, sweat and noise. The building must've felt like it was being used, and their only way to salvation was Hibari.

But still.. the building had hopes. Namimori looked elsewhere. Searched, gazed, longed. Maybe the school wanted something just like itself to be around. Not just buildings like hotels or houses, but another school that was more distinctive..

Different..

That was when the gaze of Namimori glossed over to the faroff distances. That was when the building found exactly the kind of building it wanted to see.

An old building, full of windows, a lot of shattered glass, and dark but torn curtains. It was as if they had abandoned the building and left it to die.

There were about five students residing there, but that wasn't what caught Namimori. This building looked used, ridden of, and those children inside are the only ones who appreciate the beauty of the building. This was the time Namimori never thought it would ever want to avert its gaze; Kokuyo.

Kokuyo wasn't known for anything at all, there was no legacy, it was just a building waiting for demolishment. Namimori didn't want any of that to occur so quickly.

Namimori building, or the classroom, had one of their fans turned on, which helped flutter the pale blinds, in a sense speaking to the building from afar with the voice of wind.

Namimori didn't get a reply. It must've been because it was the first time it has communicated with someone like that, that it was too early for getting an instant reply. Namimori would have to keep trying.

-ooo-

A few days, Namimori has tried sending messages over the winds to reach for the quiet Kokuyo building.

People were even sent over, but of course, Hibari was one of the first people also sent there, but it wasn't because Namimori was requesting him to. He had one of his 'people' that he liked there, and tend to spend a few hours with him, sometimes telling that Namimori has been a bit odd.

Namimori didn't know of what Hibari who talk to the boy from Kokuyo about, but it did want to meet him. Now before Hibari and many others misunderstand, it wasn't a jealousy thing, nor was it an interest, it was like Hibari; a way to get to Kokuyo, and have their attention, just like how Hibari tries to catch Rokudou's attention. Rokudou being the boy Namimori was speculating about.

Rokudou did occasionally visit Namimori, but that was only when Hibari would literally force him over. It was always full of teachers and rules, it practically prevented him from going there unless he was a guest requested by someone.

Namimori welcomed him. Namimori had nothing against him, as he was one of the more refined people who came by, never being so hard with stepping on the floor, to keeping the place clean and basically something a guest is kinda have to do, but in a nice manner, always speaking kind words to the building and showing appreciation where it deserved.

Namimori however, did question how Rokudou was someone who was still with Hibari, knowing that man showed no mercy whenever he saw him in hindsight, always catching him around in either intimacy calls, or just fighting him for the hell of it.

Namimori watched.

Little did Namimori know, that Kokuyo took notice of the hospitality that was given to their student Rokudou while he visited the place. As a building who needed Rokudou and his group for surviving, it observed quietly. It felt grateful that Namimori was kind to him, knowing that no one was kind to a person like him, as far as Kokuyo remembered.

Though Kokuyo worried. All these words that Namimori sent, were they invitations, or were they notes of challenges. The way Hibari has a power-esque relationship with Rokudou, would Kokuyo have to destroy itself as a masochist to be around Namimori? It didn't want to be put in the same shoes Rokudou was. Knowing that boy was one hell of a masochist to compliment Hibari's sadism. Sure Rokudou was sadistic as well, but when it came to someone who was already sadistic, his masochism resurfaces.

Kokuyo didn't want that. It couldn't defend itself from strong people, it wasn't as strong as Rokudou was, and how he kept the building alive.

But still..

Kokuyo found itself blowing messages back to Namimori, with brief answers through shattered glass and quiet winds.

Though Namimori never knew of Kokuyo's thoughts that may have transpired the whole time. Namimori was scared of disappointing Kokuyo.

Little did it know that Kokuyo felt the same.

-ooo-

"Do you think buildings can talk?"

Rokudou asked out of nowhere. He was sitting on a windowsil of Kokuyo's broken windows as he spoke.

Hibari looked at him. Rokudou was probably getting delusional again, seeing as it was a pretty cool weather and he was simply wearing that mist patterned T-shirt. It was 3 quartered sleeves, but it could be considered cold to some as well.

Hibari himself had his vest ontop of the disciplinary committee jacket on. Considering he was wearing a vest, he didn't think it would be wrong if he put his sweater on the other, which was what he did.

"Buildings don't have mouths." he looked at the floor, as if speaking in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, but he looked thoughtful of it. He must be really pondering but just speaking on the surface.

"What about the doors? Those could be mouths" Rokudou snickered back at him, before moving his hand to move some of the window pieces, accidently scratching himself in the process.

"Doors.. are not mouths" Hibari knew as soon as he said that, he regretted it, looking away from Rokudou who for a second looked surprised before bursting into laughter, if he wasn't careful, he would've fallen out the window and out he goes.

Worse than a small scratch to the palm.

Kokuyo itself forgets that there are times when misinterpretations come by and boy do they hit hard.

And they really do, considering how Rokudou mistook that. In a more perverse way, it's like saying someone is "accepting" something, in a sensual manner.

That was why Hibari got embarrassed at his own words, and Rokudou was laughing so much. Hibari sounded like a pervert, and that was odd. Less odd than Rokudou though.

Kokuyo decided it should tell something funny to Namimori while it heard the two.

"Do you really think buildings can speak though?" a little red in the face by laughing, he asked again, patting the windowsil of Kokuyo. He could imagine it being hard on certain non-living things to ever show a feeling, even though non-living things don't have any feeling to process.

That's like saying a computer doesn't, even though it is the one freezing and crying from error or a virus, and overheating because of pressure. If a computer can be a human, then why not buildings?

"..Beats me"

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**This continues chapter 10 I think.**_

_**Geez, it's sometimes hard to make your writings not sound like someone else's.**_

_**Though next week there may or may not be a next chapter, so I'm posting three today, sorry I don't have another chapter already written otherwise it would've been four**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13; be bound forever**_

They always say, intimate actions are done in purposes that are intimate.

He knew this was far from it. There was no such thing as intimacy or beautiful words that express a euphony.

He hated being a part of it.

A key part of it. It always itched him in the past when he was forced to do "strange" things. Not the past as in his current childhood, but the _past lives_.

The third path of hungry ghosts. No matter what may be consumed, there was no such thing as being satisfied. It was hunger that lasted for so long.

Moreover, it was people around him who seemed more hungrier than his soul was, always wanting a part of him by the course of days.. months.. hours.. years.. what it may be. It didn't matter.

Back in his "room", he coughed. It was chilled in the room, but he didn't feel cold because he was always burning even though he was frozen to the touch.

Hibari was just as vile as those debauched people he always had to waste his time with. That time he was of royal descent of a family that was long destroyed 6 years upon birth. He was a young and fragile child who had a beautiful grace as a dancer in such a young age, and a great assassin already, but had the lack of understanding of adult things because his previous lives he died really young before he could actually learn of it.

He remembered there was a prince of the kingdom he was 'residing' in upon being brought to. He was clothed and fed fine, but that was only infront of the prince that had a close relationship to him within a few months. The prince always wondered, why does the 'Princess' always have wounds on him whenever he sometimes picked clothes whose sleeves weren't long enough to cover.

The prince knew that he was not a woman, but he was pretty enough to pass as one, considering he was in love "like a fool"

Or Rokudou would say.

He spat at the memory. Was he comparing Hibari to that prince? No way.

That Prince was kind, he was gentle and loving, but it was the people around him that weren't the best and hence..

That life, Rokudou had realized, being used in that manner was never fun. Being wanted was something he hated.

He only needed himself, no one else needed him. He belonged to himself, and no one else. He needed no one, so why people need him.

Hibari was caught under a spell, and it was irritating. That man is strong enough to release himself out of it, but yet he chooses to live with it.

Why did he not break the weak threads?

The question was never answered. But Hibari did seem to like being in this sort of position, where he has Rokudou with him, and when Rokudou is _not_ happy with him. Though he does know that Hibari just wanted to see him not acting like everything was in control, he wanted to see him snap, cry and plead.

Rokudou was lucky that he hadn't given up that quickly. But unlucky that Hibari _tries_. And boy, does he really try to get Rokudou to submit to him.

Not submit with a calm look. He wanted to see the pain on his face, the betrayal in his eyes, the shaking of his thin lips.

Hibari was hungry to see Rokudou show weakness. To his luck. Today was the day.

Rokudou's bed was more designed today. With more expensive sheets and kind warm blankets. But what mattered was that thing laying on the bed, all pure and white.

It wasn't a wedding dress necessarily, but it was a gown of pure silken cloth. He wanted to burn it all down. He wanted the place to burn.

He wanted Hibari to burn.

More than anything, he hated being under the mercy of someone.

Had they reach a consensus, he might've been alright with it, but this one simply angered him. It drove him beyond anger.

The idea that the minute the door opened, Rokudou initiated an attack at him by grabbing his face, causing the both to fall on the ground. Though he was more angered by the fact that as soon as they were falling, Hibari made a grab at his wrist and switched their position, with Rokudou once again under him but the hand glued to his face didn't move as his nails clawed.

How long was his nails growing, it didn't matter. All they knew that it was doing better than nothing.

Hibari had a smile underneath the hand as Rokudou punched him a few times, then conjured a knife considering the seal on the flames was weaker when he was outside his room. He was close to pressing it to his throat when he noticed Hibari's hands were holding it down again.

At that, Rokudou smiled tightly. "I was being polite today" and only smiled a bit wider when he had the man say it above him.

"In what manner, my dearest?" he asked, in a gentle tone that was narrowed to a lower whisper as he was just asking for the hell of things.

"Lower your hand" he commanded. Rokudou snickered a bit. He was in no state to disobey him, but he didn't want to listen to him either.

Though, as always, because Rokudou was a person pleaser, he lowered his hand, though he did like how some of his fingers were staining with red. If he wanted to, he could've left bigger scars on the older man.

When he lowered it, Hibari released his hand, after lifting him off the ground and leaning him on the wall. He was being a bit gentle today for some reason, considering the way he didn't connect himself roughly to him, but so quietly as if it was just air.

"What's the matter, dying already even though you have the luxury of living?"

Rokudou teased. There was in no manner that the Hibari he once loved was there. He was far from gone. This was the man who stabbed Rokudou's right eye, and continued to attack because he wanted to stop Rokudou from laughing maniacally at him.

The same man who would continuously screw him senselessly.

The old Hibari, who wasn't "gentle", but the one who knew his boundaries.. was far gone, left with the wind. He was to never come back after he murdered so much people. The surprising part was that he _wasn't_ under some mind control, unlike Lanchia who Rokudou possessed and then made him kill his family, Hibari did this.. **voluntarily**

That's what scared Rokudou to be honest. He didn't care if Hibari was going to claim that he was going to kill everyone, but the idea that he did, considering he really.. never killed anyone before, it was astonishing.

Rokudou thought it would be he who would murder everyone and then Hibari putting him in his place, but it was Hibari who attacked the headquarters and caused the surprising death of the Vongola famiglia.

Reborn was gone into hiding because Hibari's drive was so strong, and considering as an Arcobaleno they are not allowed to attack humans for a strange reason, or just a reason Reborn put on himself. It was none of his concern though, the only part of his concern was that the vongola was gone after this.

There were several attempts that Rokudou made that could somehow bring them alive for his own uses, but it didn't work. He couldn't even possess Sawada anymore because his body was destroyed.

Rokudou only survived by chance, and that was probably by some mind-manipulation. But that was only to keep him out of his sight and not get in his way. In fact it did something weirder. It has Hibari stuck to him like glue.

Hibari was mesmerized by him. He was supposed to be staying away from him, not attracted to him. It didn't make sense to Rokudou.

Worse was.. he knew the manipulation didn't work. These were also once again.. Hibari's voluntary actions.

"We're going to see Sawada" his smirk was gone and he had his overall serious demeanor back. Now to say Rokudou liked Hibari was a strange and curious saying, but he sure liked him when he was always so hardy and angry at him, ready to kill rather than keeping him alive and always playing around with him.

If anyone thought Rokudou had snapped, he would've thought Hibari was the actual one who did.

Being pressed to the wall, he continued to wait as the other continued at his neck. Hearing pained sigh, he moved his hand to Rokudou's left hand, lifting it to a visible height before smiling a bit.

"He's dead though." Rokudou laughed quietly at him again. There was no use speaking to dead people, unless he still believes that Sawada was still alive, which was unlikely.

It was just a figure of speech.

"Yeah, he won't see this surprise" Rokudou looked down at their hands to see what he was talking about. Hibari removed his glove. The younger wanted to ask what was up until he noticd something slipping on the ring finger, making him widen his eyes momentarily.

He stayed quiet for a bit. This was totally wrong, after what has been transpiring for quite a while.

Another chain that would be impossible to break free from. There was no where to run. "It was only too bad.." he looked up at him again "You didn't dress for it"

that dress that was laying on the bed. Rokudou was dressed in the usual black coat and pants, along with a polo shirt.

"Or maybe you just wanted me to dress you like a doll"

His smile was completely wiped off with this. On every level of life, this was not something that he could live with. To be called lawfully together. They won't need a whole ceremony or anything, but just the word that they are together and it was accepted under the rule of law.

Of course, Hibari would never have gotten his consent, if he never did back when he was loved by the illusionist, then he wouldn't now when everything is fallen apart.

It didn't matter to either of them.

Hibari only wanted him, and Rokudou only wanted death.

To be honest, he was jealous that Sawada and the others got to die. Living is a pain.

A true pain.

The worst punishment of them all is to keep living.

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**You know when you look at the viewers option and see all the world-wide nations who read your work? I just look and say "Hetalia".**_

_**I'm on a mind-strike, throw in suggestions for the topics of the next chapters, and I promise, the titles won't be so obvious.**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14; Uncle Sawada {excuse me I have no title}**_

Viola seemed.. lonely.

Although Rokudou and Hibari were always with her when they weren't doing any sort of mission, she always had a little frown underneath a cute smile.

Was it possible for a three year old to feel lonely?

Perhaps it was heriditary, but she was growing to become quite gloomy like Hibari, but always deceptive like Rokudou.

She was an important being to the two of them, but figuring out on how to really settle her down was difficult.

Rokudou would always play around with illusions, showing her a world full of lavish surroundings, treating her like his little princess, sometimes taking her out shopping for clothes or candy, but candy was not preferable because Hibari would have to watch both of them crutching down choosing which one to buy and probably would buy the whole thing considering Rokudou loves chocolate, and perhaps little Viola does too.

Bad habit to inherit.

Though it wasn't like Rokudou overate chocolate, but he was not stingy at choosing, and it was a hassle when Hibari reads what's in it, and then has to say "Doctor said no more than half a week" and Rokudou just jokingly whine to him about reconsidering it.

Viola used to cry about it more than he did, on his behalf. It was a bit laughable, but Hibari didn't want to be known as the father who makes the family cry all the time.

What was he going to do when she starts going to school? Three years is eligible for nursery, but neither of them wanted her to go at the moment. Rokudou who didn't really get an actual education other than past experiences, and Hibari who loves school but hates the people there..

She was signed up as a student so far, but they couldn't let her attend until a lot later.

Maybe that was why she was getting lonely. She heard that she would meet real people her age and actually talk to them rather than older people.

Although Rokudou's illusions were beautiful, half-way through he wouldn't be able to keep up with it, or he would feel fatigued to do a thing considering his already declined health.

As much as he wanted to spend all the time with her, he didn't want her to know if he would die anytime sooner. For an estimation, he said it was another 5 years, considering he was 22 right now, and the time of dying was estimated to be when he becomes 27.

But that was just his esimation, who knows he might live longer than that.

Though he didn't dare tell Hibari of it.

Alas, that was he who was trying to deny it himself too.

He was used to this sort of life and death process, but he didn't think he'd grow attached in this one.

Nonetheless, that wasn't a part of anything as of right now, as at the moment he let her "uncle", quote on quote because there is no real relation to Rokudou nor Hibari.

Maybe the idea that Sawada still creepily is linked to Rokudou in some manner, like how Rygart Arrow and Girge are, well theirs made more sense because Arrow still feels the guilt of the martyr

Rokudou's just.. happened somehow. If Sawada was any clever, he was able to seep into his memories that were so well hidden. Something he never dared tell anyone

Or just the hyper intuition.

Anyways, today Viola went to see her "uncle", led by a grin by the parent who came with her. Even though he visited quite a lot without Viola, it always seemed like he never came, that Sawada was always so surprised whenever he came by.

Now he should really be surprised though. Looking at the small child who's hand was held by the mist guardian who was ushering her to go to him, bending over to her level and lightly laughing at her pouting, and trying to hide in his coat.

She really did look like Hibari when Sawada was to look at it. As it was Dokuro who's hair was purple, Viola's were of a dark navy like Rokudou's, curled slightly and having a large flower bow made of ribbons that tied some of her hair at the back, he assumed was that peculiar short part of Rokudou's hair. Well.. she didn't inherit it.

Then again.. Dokuro was already forced to have that part of hair, they would've looked like a family again. Maybe Rokudou really didn't want that, because if Sawada did notice, her hair did have small strands that was being covered by the flower.

"_Kufufufu.._ she's a bit shy" because hiding in a coat wasn't an option, she hid her face on him in a hugging manner, which he did return, laughing again.

"Mukuro, is that the little girl everyone was talking about?" Sawada then bent over to look at her who was scowling at him when she moved her head slightly. Rokudou sighed but he looked as if he was ready to laugh, rubbing his forehead on her little head.

"Yeah, the infamous one"

Sawada smiled at her when he heard her giggling a bit, but she continued hiding her face from the vongola boss so she didn't see him smile until Rokudou stopped and looked back at Sawada, lifting the child and standing up, Sawada following suit "Is she doing alright?" he then asked when Rokudou was fingering her nose and she looking for the disappeared nose.

Sawada never thought he would look at Rokudou as a real parent. Sure he did take good care of Kakimoto, Jyoushima, and the gang, but that was only as a subordinate and pure pragmatism, considering that dogs do repay their masters. It was that sort of thing rather than warm feelings spread to one another like a parent with a child. This was far different from it.

This was an actual parent and child relationship. He never thought Rokudou would be capable of being able to show such kindness to a child even though he knew Rokudou to being nice to an extent, but not genuine, he could be nurturing, but only so that the person wouldn't die, but not to raise life as this was.

He looked so happy with her, but at the same time he looked so tired. He must've had a real big turn in life to be raising a child like that. Sawada assumed.

Noticing the boss' glance, Rokudou looked back at him with a "faker" smile, as he held Viola to him. "Cute Viola, this is your uncle, Sawada Tsunayoshi" he moved his hands so that he was holding her with one hand, the other holding her little hand to shake Sawada's.

Sawada laughed slightly at her nervousness, and just at the sight of his kind smile she glared at him. It made him want to laugh again because of how familiar that glare is as he took her little hand to shake "Nice to meet you Viola, just call me Tsuna" he glanced from Viola to Rokudou "Which I keep telling your mother to.."

Viola slapped his hand and began to scream a bit, moving away from him "Herbivore..!" at this, both of them glanced at her, Rokudou even looked a bit dumbfounded by it, considering his usual half-lidded eyes were a bit wide, before snorting as Sawada had a sweat drop rolling down his face.

She was really more like Hibari now to look at it. Her hair was like when Rokudou was younger, but a bit styled, and her eyes were bright like his blue eye, but they knew would grow into a permanent glare like Hibari despite always laughing with Rokudou. "Who taught you how to speak like that.." he jokingly scolded her.

"Definitely.. Hibari-san" Sawada's voice was a bit meek, but it was only because he didn't want to hear that from a child. Though he hoped she was a lot more disciplined than the young Bovino was back when he was five. He's older now and acts, if anything, more mature than the five year old self, which was relieving to Sawada.

Nevermind the fact that he was still a coward.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" the brown haired boy looked upon being called "Are you willing to take care of her for a few hours?" he noticed when Rokudou was saying that, his eyes were softening just a bit.

"Oh..! Um sure, Mukuro. If you want me to.. I'm not busy today" but he couldn't bring himself to glance back at Rokudou when he was answering him.

Rokudou looked below, with a kind smile on his face. For an odd reason, his smile was making Sawada feel sad. He wasn't sure what was up with it, but it gave him a feeling.

Now considering Sawada was the last to know Hibari and Rokudou were in a relationship, considering he only just found out when he heard he was conceiving a child that one time both Sasagawa checked him together and blatantly said that he really was.

Even though he was always so observant about Rokudou, knowing almost every time he lied about something, and made Rokudou believe his words were taken into face-value, even though Sawada saw the reality in his actions. The goods in the bads, the truths in the lies..

It was strange how much he could observe when he was being spoken to, but when he isn't, he knows absolutely nothing about his guardians. It made him vow that he will recognize the surroundings better.

He took the reluctant child who was thrashing in his hold as he was thinking of that, Rokudou tried to hush her along the way, still playing with her as she was being held by the brown haired boss. Rokudou didn't notice he was being studied even now.

There were some times when he believed that no one would have to dissect him again, but when looked with a hind-eye, anyone is dissected by a simple glance even. Observing his actions and seeing through him was like having him cut open and seeing every organ and how it runs.

In a terrible analogy, that's what it appeared to look like when Sawada observed his actions. Or anyone in general really.

To the point, again, Rokudou didn't think Sawada was paying close attention to him, how he was moving, with every smile to that child and every word he was saying to her. The difference yet the familiar movements, the same tone of voice, the ever so level expression that always is on his face..

All of it. Sawada couldn't help but observe. He was drawing a hypothesis out of bare assumption and he wanted that first hypothesis to be correct before he ends up making the wrong choice and appear to contribute to a loss. Not acceptable.

Viola then quieted down as Rokudou then spoke to her through a mind-link, simply telling her that he was not leaving her, and that he would continue chatting with her if she wanted, to which she agreed to, considering ironically.. unlike the parents who were really quiet people; Hibari rarely spoke, and Rokudou only spoke when necessary ( have you ever seen him just randomly splutter things? not really ), the child was a bit talkative.

Well not really. She was really quiet herself, but she only spoke to her parents the reason why she looks talkative. She still hasn't learned a lot yet, other than having early self-defense lessons by her "father", and a few metaphors and how to read by the "mother". One may even ask how was she.. fed when she was an infant. Hush hush, alternatives exist for reasons.

But she was quiet when she was now seated with Sawada as Rokudou left the room after showing some of the instructions he had received for a mission just for clarification. After receiving confirmation he left, and Sawada thought, it must've been a wrong idea to send him out just today.

Not like Rokudou showed any sort of weakness of a facade of perfect features. Always standing tall, with a self-assured way of speaking and calm demeanor, anyone would be fooled had they not have hyper intuition.

Sawada's just powerful like that. Being able to see a small chink in the armour.

Rokudou didn't dare go against him, even though he never directly showed support to him, just staying on his lane. Though it didn't appear as his little girl would agree, she was ready to attack, bite him to death like her father does.

And even said "not with love" which was an ongoing joke.

Sawada just hoped Rokudou would finish his job short and come back, not because she's misbehaving, but he felt that he was the only one right now who could make her feel calmer than the negative aura she was emitting.

Like father, like daughter.

...

as hours went by, of the tense child sitting quietly with her story book that she immersed herself in, Sawada watched in any case she was doing something else to make sure she was safe.

Mostly to save his butt from Hibari had he realized something was up with her. Rokudou seemed pretty chill about it, despite being "mother" of the group, he was the more laidback one, with Hibari as the strict father.

But she did love him a lot, she seemed to grow a bit like him, despite looking as fragile as Rokudou. It was probably the fact that women had a way of looking fragile too, because of their grace and elegant figures moreover.

Speaking of father, he heard Hibari's low voice from the hallway, which told Sawada that he might have come early. Thank goodness. It wasn't like Viola was of any harm, but he didn't want her to have a bad time, more than.. she was having.

Then he heard Rokudou reply to him. Well he didn't have the world's best hearing, but he saw them through a look out of his room. It seemed that Hibari didn't notice or care, but as soon as Rokudou smiled and waved in a direction, he glanced over as well.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro.. You both are back" he waved a bit awkwardly, knowing that he got caught looking curiously at them, despite being the big boss who should just lounge on his chair with expected looks. He was still learning of course.

At least he didn't whine or babble all the time.

"Sawada" Hibari slowly nodded at him as Rokudou stepped over "You look frightened. Still can't see the two of us standing together?" the second line he said, he glanced at Hibari and smiled sweetly at him.

That was surely surprising that they were together, but that wasn't the point "No all's fine, Mukuro. I can still kick your butts without an X-burner" he then smiled, letting the Primo's cloak fall on him at the sight of Rokudou's involuntary twitch at the 'kick your butt' comment.

"But if you fall in my illusion, you can't beat me" his smile was tight. Was he being underestimated for conceiving a child? Ha ha ha. One may know that a mother is powerful, the idea that they can function like a normal being while carrying the weight of a child inside of them.

Hibari shrugged "Who'd be bitten to death is still you" he gestured to Sawada, he himself irritated but trying to keep his cool. He hated knowing that someone could defeat him, even though he practically is married to one of those people and has the person all around him. Or rather he was all around Rokudou.

"Well good luck brother Sawada Tsunayoshi" Rokudou joked, laughing out loud at his comment. Calling him Viola's uncle did mean that he related somehow, implied.

no?

-ooo-

Sawada sure knew he wasn't just hearing things when he overheard Rokudou saying "We should get another child"

He could imagine Hibari's face upon hearing that. Probably similar to the young vongola boss.

He was joking wasn't he. He had to be.

...Was he?

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~ Rather, throw in ideas at me.  
**__**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_

_**ps. anyone notice the new icon? Well that's.. the silly one's art right here**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**I'm on a mind-strike, throw in suggestions for the topics of the next chapters, and I promise, the titles won't be so obvious.**_

**_the lack of Hibari has become.. quite often_**

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15; little garden talks**_

"She really is so cute.." her voice as soft as it always once was, the younger Sasagawa bent down to the young two year old child.

The first time she saw the little girl was when she was.. well.. if it needed an explanation, when she was appearing out of the womb.

Womb, you say? Laugh. Yes the womb.

It was two years before that Rokudou had a child that was slowly beginning to grow inside of him, and through a lot of difficulty due to it being a first- add impossible- experience for the young illusionist, she finally appeared in the early Autumn of the year.

Currently it was two springs from then, the young child who kept the "stone-cold" father in a frenzy of hidden to outward anxiety, and the mother to be a bit more chilled but a lot more weaker, until the cycle finally ended with a cute healthy child of three pounds.

Small, beautiful and fragile, Hibari imagined that to be the way Rokudou was born.

Currently the young child was with the younger Sasagawa, who was one of the main caretakers who had a nanny for feeding the child since..

There really was no way to explain that. Rokudou didn't know the mechanics to the female body so he wouldn't just grow them and boom, problem solved.

Life isn't all that easy.

Nor was Rokudou any healthy enough to provide a child nutrients that she would need in such a young age.

"Isn't she?" her friend, who currently resides in the vongola base for most of the time, due to her fiancee, or her boyfriend, always being there as if he had no home to begin with, commented, bending down and poking her little cheek.

The child, currently two years of age, was a small and cute child, who often had a smile on her face, with deep blue eyes like Rokudou's one eye, but the sharpness of her father. Though she was still an infant, so her eyes were significantly softer and bigger than his. Black to blue hair came down her little shoulders, and pale skin like her mother.

She was able to stand, but often fell because of not being able to walk properly. This was the accidental but miraculous child, Rokudou and Hibari's daughter; Viola.

Speaking of Rokudou, he looked behind himself, considering he was looking elsewhere, and smiled at the little child who was being watched by the kind friends of Dokuro.

They both seemed to be harmless, and no reason for him to mistrust them. Besides, it wasn't the first ever time he met them, he knew them since Dokuro always talked fondly of them, letting them inside Kokuyo land and having little picnics with them and whatnot.

The first time he actually met them was during the Inheritance that the Primo guardians were testing them on, Spade completely denying Dokuro of the inheritance had Rokudou not step in, and somewhat protect Dokuro's friends from Sawada's incorrect aiming of the X-burner. Though Sawada did lower his power at the last second, which was another reason why Rokudou easily dispelled it before it could harm them.

That was about.. four years ago. He never had real contact with them, but he knew through Dokuro that they considered him a member of the family already, like the vongola family thing that the Arcobaleno always spoke to Sawada about, even though it was confusing. Not like they knew he hated being called a part of them since he never expressed it to them.

The first few times was pretty funny however, as they often mistakened him for either being Dokuro's alter ego, or a brother.

Just as once said, Miura once told him to "go back into Chrome-chan" as she needed him, which was funny, and the answer was "Oh"

But this was underestimating them. When he was holding little Viola inside of him, they were the ones who showed most support to him because the women were the ones who were the most aware of the cycles that happen, and that goes without saying. The men couldn't help him at most of the time simply because they were not in that profession as much as they were.

Again, this was why he didn't mind them playing around with the cute child of his. She liked the both of them as well, so why not.

"Mukuro-san, I must've said this a lot of times, but thank you for bringing such a sweet child here" the younger Sasagawa, always the most genuine and kind one, then held the child in her arms, seeing as the little baby girl was wiping her eyes quite a bit. She must've been getting sleepy again.

Rokudou turned around as his gaze followed the little child, as when she was brought up, his glance rose to smiling a bit troubled at the kind friend of his.

He owed a lot to all of them to be honest. Kurokawa, despite disliking children, was the one who got the clothing for the child most of the time, Bianchi gave him training on raising someone despite herself being called a scary parent had she ever become one, Miura and Sasagawa took care of his health the way they had taken care of Dokuro, hell even M.M was kind to the child knowing it was Rokudou's child, in fact maybe pampered the little one with treats of money.

Though he refused to be put with the five of them, with the exception of M.M because she was his trusted comrade, he has to admit all six of them were really helpful.

Really helpful. They really were patient with his behaviour as well. Something no one, save for Hibari, were.

He tried smiling kindly to her, but his face made an awkward twitch and hence made it looking troubled as it was described earlier.

Not wanting to really say something, he hoped that would be enough to suffice, though it did make Miura laugh a bit saying to Sasagawa that he probably didn't want to talk at the moment. Dokuro then stepped outside, where they were. They were at the base garden one could say, considering it was no longer too dangerous to stand outside as one life could've been, Sawada had a garden for anyone to walk outside to. It was rather wide one, so it was enough for a yard, to be honest.

"Mukuro-sama, its not nice to just smile at them.." her low voice showed a bit of disapproval although hushed. Rokudou's eyes then opened, and pouting childishly at her.

"_Kufufufu.._ Chrome, denying a real sentiment is not nice" he lightly scolded, or rather, said back to her. Rokudou then closed his eyes again, with a more gentler smile, let out a sigh, then playfully bowed to Sasagawa, pulling on his long coat.

"Now now, I can't have a lovely dear Princess thank a living disposal for a gift of life." Sasagawa, who was being addressed, looked at him with widened eyes as she held the sleeping child who nuzzled herself into a comfortable position.

"I brought nothing. A corpse is only meant to be buried, to be rotted away in the dead of night. Like a little withered flower cannot bring a new plant's life.." she looked down on him with pity filling her eyes. Knowing that her childhood was literally her being degraded by everyone around her, most of the time they hit on her because of her gentle behaviour.

And to her, she thought of her childhood as something that ruined the life of her older brother, as he tried protecting her after that, and received a permanent scar on his face to make a mental note that this is what happened

He still looked down on himself to such an extent that he was playing with his name. Mukuro, a corpse.

She had once thought that he would possibly lower it due to being proud of bringing a beautiful child with the face of an angel to earth, but he still seemed very reluctant about it being himself who brought her.

"She's only brought because of a silly dream of a man. Perhaps a hidden desire considering he hides it so well.." he continued to let his words trail off, not moving in position of having his head lowered, and bent slightly as he was still bowing.

Perhaps he was hiding a pained expression, considering his face wasn't visible due to the bangs that grew long enough to veil his face had he not part them to the sides. He was always so prone to never show a sign of weakness over than the constant smiles and lowered eyes that he always did.

"Mukuro-san, don't talk like that." Sasagawa finally said, holding the young child as she bent over, using her elbow to raise his head that showed more troubled smiles on his face.

No.. he didn't look troubled as of right now, he looked as if there was something he couldn't hide in his mist of his eyes. He knew she could see right through it, and that was why he was giving a tight smile at her.

Understanding it, Sasagawa carefully shifted the baby into Rokudou's arms, where she stirred a bit, before smiling as she cuddled onto him. Rokudou felt like she was going to fall right out of his arms and drop on the ground and break like a porcelain doll that she looked like.

Sasagawa then smiled at him, rather than with the pitying look, she had the look of clear understanding, and as if she was holding back tears.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone until you would like me to"

Rokudou looked at her. Did she somehow get Sawada's hyper intuition?

Seeing his surprised look, she replied "a woman's intuition."

She really was intuitious, to know that he was conceiving a child from day one, to even in two years, knowing something his eyes had been crying out. He wondered how sad he was looking that she noticed.

Who knows even Dokuro knows of it. No, she didn't. She would've been concerned of him then. She wouldn't have shown that bothered expression.

Woman's intuition was something, moreover, Sasagawa was someone else.

"_Kufufufu~_ I'm worried now. Viola's got a smart aunt" he began to pet the child's head, smiling lightly

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~ Rather, throw in ideas at me.**_

_**Fight me all you want, but khr women are queens.**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**I'm on a mind-strike, throw in suggestions for the topics of the next chapters**_

_**..Yes yes. I am doing my homework on researching this before writing.**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16; Viola**_

"I swear I am going to die.." he compulsively laughed, which once again, like many other things that he would do, gave Hibari a weirded out feeling.

It was jokes like these the reason why he did not believe that Rokudou would actually die if he ever told him that he was. He was too strong to die, but too odd to live.

"Backaches aren't something that can" Hibari sighed as he replied back to the 'complaining' illusionist. It was a while that Rokudou began to use illusions to cover up his pain, but he knew it was becoming redundant and too much strain on him.

It was like when the first time his stomach began to have a light swell. He almost screamed and fainted when he saw that occurring, the only thing that stopped him was actually reading about the current situation, and how the cycle runs.

But that didn't stop him from not hiding it from everyone. Sure he didn't hide the fact that he was puking almost everywhere he went.

At that time, he pleaded Sawada and both Sasagawa to not tell anyone of it. It was far too embarrassing for him to know that he was a male who was conceiving a child.

Well.. not like he always considered or prided himself as a man. Being in Dokuro's body for half his time gave him more a softer outlook, saying that he really didn't need to be a fully fledged guy.

More gender neutral if anyone were to look at it.

This is again.. taking into consideration that some missions, he was a beautiful woman in stilettos. He had come to appreciate the femininity that some could have.

Again, he never cared.

Who knows, his past lives he probably was a woman, so he was used to it.

But geez, not a pregnant woman.

Moreover a pregnant man.

It was still embarrassing even though he would've been very accepting had Dokuro been carrying a child, in fact he would've given her the most support in supressing any bad feeling she had.

It was still embarrassing.

That was all that needed to be said for now. Also the fact that he had to be admitted to some course, enrolling Hibari in it because they both needed to know the responsibility with it, and both refused an abortion because Hibari was curious, and Rokudou didn't dare after he found out that he was carrying someone.

Even though he vowed to die alone.

Bringing a child was out of the question. Unbelievable, something he would never accept, but yet..

"They sure can. Listen to freaking Sherlock sometimes" he couldn't hide the fact that his behavioural changes. It wasn't voluntarily nor the child's fault, but there were times when Rokudou really couldn't hold the irritable behaviour, and didn't hide it in front of Hibari because he believed he could handle it.

Technically speaking, the back was closely connected to the central nervous system, and practically what do people think when they hear backbone? That is the support that carries the body in shape and prevents it from breaking down and crumble.

In a sense he was right if his back broke he has a chance of dying. But at the same time, he was only just saying things, he didn't mean a word he was saying, as he was just saying it to let it out of his system, and chill himself a bit.

It looked like he couldn't stand Hibari's presence any longer when he looks at it. This was a stereotype of young mothers, they are always so paranoid, or so lawyers would say. They don't appear to see things on different perspectives because it is their child.

A bit misogynistic, but the world always was, and nothing could change it.

Rokudou was fiddling with his coat again. If he did gain any weight, at least he could look more alive, that was what Hibari said. Sometimes he loses too much weight because he simply doesn't care for the hell of things, and knowing that life is so temporary and the cycle of rebirth changes with every reincarnation, he's grown not to care for his nutritutional needs.

Again, this was why Hibari tried encouraging him when he was beginning to gain a little weight, at least he wouldn't look like a stick with a bulging stomach. He needed more muscle mass, and it was understandable.

"...what would you want to name them?" to change the subject, Hibari asked as he sat on the side of the bed, opposing Rokudou who was sitting at the dresser.

"Pardon?" he laughed a bit, turning his head as he asked him to repeat that. "What would you to name the child?" Hibari looked skyward, looking at the cute design of stars that glowed in the dark, on the ceiling. It was a bit childish to put, but Rokudou was a stargazer, so they just had it put in his room.

They couldn't have him keep the shrouded mist in the room, so he opted out for stars on the ceiling, that glowed a light that didn't irritate one when they were sleeping, but simply show the night sky.

"Ahh.." he began to trail off with that, putting a hand on his chin as he appeared to be thinking pretty hard about it.

"What do you want to name them?" he turned back comically asking the other, who then grumbled at having the question thrown back at him.

"Tsu..yoku" he mumbled, before saying the other name outloud "Farris"

Rokudou snorted because he knew Hibari was basing off names that meant "strong", because he prided in strong beings, and it made sense as to why.

They weren't bad names. "Answer, what would you name them?" then he stopped as the other grumpily asked him to answer for the umpteenth time.

"Ahh.. If it was a girl, I'd name her Viola; she might be pretty like the little purple flower, plus it's an Italian name, which she might inherit from.." he gestured to himself when he was mentioning Italian, because even though one may not know through Rokudou's name that he was a possible Italian citizen.

It was confusing as to whether he was Japanese or Italian. He could fluently speak Japanese and Italian for Pete's sake, though because no one else understood it, he occasionally did speak Italian.

Poor little Dokuro tried teaching herself some of it knowing Rokudou specialized in Italian language more than Japanese, opposed to her who was a full Japanese, she wanted to speak to him in his native language as he always did with her.

"And for a boy.. Jigoku" he laughed when he said it because he just randomly suggested that.

Who would name their child a flower and then hell? A corpse with the illusions of beautiful flowers.

Hm..

He received a glare from Hibari, just a glance because he always looks like he is glaring. "We are not naming our child Satan"

"Awwwww.. but I'm sure he'd be hell if she's a cute one" he pet below again, then walked over to the black cladded adult.

Hibari glanced at his torso "Tch, quit hiding it already" he poked at it. He really wasn't hiding it necessarily, but shielding a bit of it to avoid embarassing commentary.

But no one was in their room, he didn't have to hide it as he did when there were people in the room.

Hibari began to pet it. Rokudou only glanced at him with a solemn expression before looking down, then back at him who suddenly looked so surprised. Astonished. Bewildered.

Whatever word choices suit to taste.

"She moved.." he quietly said, petting with more care, as his expression softened again. Rokudou clicked his tongue

"Geez.. _she_ deserves your soft side eh. What about this silly one who is holding her?" he laughed as he said that, knowing Hibari had completely ignored it because he got lost thinking about the child.

"Viola's moving." Rokudou stopped laughing when he heard him say that ever so gently.

"We're.. naming her Viola?" his voice sounded weak when he asked, must've been because it was unexpected.

Hibari must've felt the fragility of the child that he decided to name her after Rokudou's suggestion of her being a small violet flower.

"Hm.. Let's name her that"

* * *

_**accepting requests for this one~ Rather, throw in ideas at me.**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**I'm on a mind-strike, throw in suggestions for the topics of the next chapters**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17; dance in eternity (part 1) **_

"_Kufufufu~_ So what you're saying is.. whatever happens may not be trouble?"

Rokudou's soft bass tone had a smile to his voice when he asked that of his 'boss'; Sawada Tsunayoshi. His boss, Sawada, smiled in return and nodding, adding an extra bit of saying.

"Of course, would I tell you to corner rats when I am needing something from them?"

Rokudou smiled at what he would call his boss' newly formed sassy behaviour. He sometimes sounded very self-assured, but it only made sense. He was the boss of the group, should he be a naive coward that he once was, half his team might not have supported him in the slightest.

He must've learnt this behaviour from the Arcobaleno or himself. It had to be either of them maybe, or he decided to let puberty do things and develop.

At least he doesn't look bad with it being puberty growth. It has served well.

Rokudou's smile was mischievous. He must've been tired from the normal missions or nothing at all. Lately they've been keeping him in the base because of his instability at times, there were times he looked like he was about to fall apart if someone pushed him, but then some times he didn't look willing to go outside other than spend time with a child.

His child to be specific.

"I was getting bored of the domestic life" he loled his head upward, then brought it lowered. "You perhaps have my gratitude, Sawada Tsunayoshi" he laughed again, straightening himself up.

"Ah yeah.. They have been too meticulous for a while, getting on our nerves with expenses that we aren't even responsible for"

Sawada felt bad for having to eliminate someone because it was a part of his policy to not kill the alive, but unless they already are dead.. it can't be helped. But these were living humans, a group, but still humans capable of speaking and feeling. It made him feel bad that he himself wouldn't go and do it.

The problem was, he might just get caught because even though he was strong, he wasn't quick and sly enough to do it without letting everyone know that the targets are all killed.

Rokudou was incredibly hidden, and was purely capable of making false information to mislead people. Even if he killed people, no one ever knew it was him.

As of course, he always made a report either saying it was a natural disaster, or that someone in the group did it, making all the evidence point towards someone.

"I'm sorry again Mukuro. But can I count on you for this?" he felt bad that Rokudou's position of the mist was quite the gruesome and bad named one. The something to nothing, as Dokuro was the nothing to something. She restored, he removed.

She proposes, he disposes. That means she could propose the plan of hers, but it is up to him whether it happens or not.

The darkside of the mist, but without the other, they cannot be the _mist_.

Each side filled the void.

"Don't count on it." his smile was a bit of an ear to ear one, but his eyes glinted with a sharp gleam, telling Sawada he might like this more than he would assume anyone would. He said nothing on the matter

Rokudou still.. wanted to destroy half the world's worth of people in the end. Maybe not the whole world, but there were people he still hated around and were indifferent to their suffering.

Rather he'd prefer to elevate it.

The blue haired man then started to read some instructions that were laying on the desk. Eying through them, he then frowned, glancing up at the brown haired man who was looking at something else before signing it.

"Oya"

Sawada glanced at him. "What is it?"

Rokudou pointed at the instructions "Hibari Kyouya's written on this."

"Oh.. Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that" even though he was apologizing, he for some reason did not look apologetic in the slightest bit. "He might accompany you if he even walks beside people"

"Can we remove him entirely?" he flicked the paper that refused to fly off.

"Can't do, my dear. It's up to him whether he would even come or not." he laughed himself when he said the last part. Rokudou clicked his tongue.

"The only thing he'll do is cause more trouble than its worth"

It was true though. Hibari dreaded seeing Rokudou stand beside someone else because he keeps thinking he is going to lose his prey. And Rokudou.. doesn't even help.

He likes to make him jealous, to have him fuming. To have him scold him later, and eventually start a dangerous fight between them, to the point that he knows Reborn would just walk in and say "Hey, they're fighting again, let's place bets" where most would vote for Hibari due to knowing him more, the exception being sweet Dokuro and her friends who would vote Rokudou, and Yamamoto standing neutral because both are his friends!

They were always at ties, sometimes Rokudou, sometime Hibari. Their poor child would always walk in seeing them both a bit disheveled and worry because she doesn't know the full implications to fighting.

As soon as she began to walk, Hibari gave her weapons and wanted to teach her how to fight, and Rokudou just said "Okay, break a leg" and sneering off writing his stupid fiction and songs. If it was any funny, Rokudou did sing those written songs to his daughter and she would respond accordingly.

He did have a good singing voice after all. Soft, light but melodious.

But to the point, Sawada was already giving Rokudou a headache with the mention of Hibari going along with him.

"I'm not doing it"

"—Huh?" Sawada suddenly looked at him, who looked pretty stern "But you agreed earlier.."

"And I refuse now"

Sawada facepalmed.

Sometimes Rokudou did like to waste his time. For one point you think he would agree and be over with, the next minute he is being a child and refusing to do what he was told.

"Just do it, Mukuro. I don't have the patience" he said to him, troubled. Rokudou appeared as if he was actually angry now, with a delicate hand, he shoved the papers that were on the desk before glaring at him.

"And I don't have the patience either!"

Sawada was taken back by the sudden rush of anger. Rokudou never liked getting angry as he proclaimed that it got in the way of things. It was a hindrance to get angry over nothing. It was not worth the trouble to let himself decay through anger that eats away life in a flash.

"Tell him he's doing it alone" he moved back, if he had any motivation on doing any missions, now he did not have a shred of it. If he had to do it with someone who would mess things up by his emotions over the situation, he was not going to let himself do the trouble and cover the back of an idiot.

Or that is what he would word it.

Sure, even though Hibari did seem like he didn't express a lot, the truth was, he was always acting on his emotions, on impulse, which was a high hindrance to Rokudou who uses the mind over the heart, thinking before moving. Hibari just moved if it angered him, and almost anything angered him. It was truly troublesome to deal with him.

"If I remove him.. If I remove him, would you do it?" Sawada didn't really feel like compromising, but Rokudou was the only one capable of dangerous missions such as these, and due to the strange but now well-known fact that Rokudou is a mother to a child, no one wanted him to do things that were deemed truly "dangerous", seconding that, his muscle mass had been severed by the water of Vendicare, and even though it has been years since he was removed, the condition never wavered.

Sawada didn't know, but he also had a gut feeling about Rokudou, something he wasn't telling, something there, lingering, that was considered a warning, life-threatening, but he can't put his finger on it. Is it really what he is thinking?

Rokudou looks too perfect. His expression, the taunts of his, the grace in his movement, that self-confident posture he always gave himself. To think something "life-threatening" is going on with him..

Then again, recently he had been acting a bit odd. Sawada remembered asking Rokudou during his "pregnancy" about wanting children, Rokudou said to him 'I must be going insane and disgustingly optimistic to be thinking it is nice to conceive a child in a putrid world'. It was true, Rokudou hated the world, why would he be bringing something to earth if he wanted the place destroyed. To have it kneeling to him, covered in blood and tears. The corpses all around, those whom he disapproved of destroyed.

But after conceiving, he had become a bit polite. Not like he wasn't already polite, his dialect was always so polite and formal, but no. This politeness as in smiling kindly, teaching some people newer things when he thought of them doing it incorrectly. Making sure the little child in the base was always happy..

Usually when there is something like.. being close to death is when people start to become a more politer and redeemable personality, knowing they will be gone some time later, and into the after-life.

It couldn't possibly be that, can't it?

Sasagawa Kyouko seemed to know something as well, always giving him a bit more sentiment than the others, like the way she always had taken care of Dokuro with Miura.

He should probably ask her something of it, he never seemed to have the chance.

"Mu..kuro?" Rokudou seemed to thinking of something for a pretty long time. After Sawada had asked him about removing Hibari from the mission, he did not say a word, just keep a hand on his chin, thoughtfully. Just ever so thoughtfully, his eyes appearing in deep thought, shielding any emotion from it, thin fingers on his chin, the little hell rings glistening as the light reflected on them.

It was then he glanced back at Sawada "hm?"

What does he mean by "Hm?" was he messing around?

Rokudou's eyes glanced to and fro from Sawada to the papers, suddenly having a surprised-eque look, as if he was asking something.

Sawada wanted to cry. Was he truly being negligent in his behaviour towards the illusionist? Was he truly not noticing something that was integral to his guardian's life?

Rokudou's eyes looked so tired, beyond life. He was only twenty two and he looked as if he was over eighty in those heterochromatic eyes. The beautiful scarlet that was once so bloody red turning a lighter shade, and the indigo eye as blue as the sea, continued to gleam. His eyes, if anyone were to look at it, looked so innocent.

Tired as an old person, but shone like a child. It didn't make sense, but he looked so vulnerable. As if once again, as that one time he almost had given up on life, came by again. Sawada wasn't sure how he calmed down from that behaviour of wanting to hang and just be killed, or kill himself, but it looked as if it never left.

Rokudou looked up at him in real surprise now, in question. Sawada didn't know why Rokudou looked so surprised, as well as looking a bit regretful.

Judging by the way Rokudou bit his lip and backed away. Now he was literally looking away from him, turning his face to another direction, with the lower eyelid turning a little red, or rather the upper cheek had one say it.

He was going to ask until he felt it. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, even though he didn't look as though he was going to cry, but seeing it had always made Rokudou glance away from them.

He always made a thought that it was his fault when someone cried, but didn't know why or how to stop the tears. He just knew it was his fault, and he would sometimes question it,

This was his majestic, puberty hit-well boss though, not little Viola whom he could huss while teasing Hibari to make her calm again, or Dokuro whom he could punish those who made her uncomfortable. This was his boss, that stupid Vongola boy that he wanted to possess for so long to the point he gave up because he currently "works" with him.

He had no right to cry, even if Rokudou said something. Bosses are not babies.

Well.. Reborn and his group were exceptions, they were actually grown people who diminished in size so….

Sawada wiped one of his cheeks with a hand then looked back at Rokudou who had a tight expression, looking somewhat guilty, or just irritated.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it"

Sawada blinked a few times, before wiping them entirely and exclaiming back at him who was ready to leave

"Wait!" Rokudou turned slightly.

"Um.. Please ignore that. I didn't mean to.. I just.. saw something"

Rokudou's eyes lowered, before nodding and leaving the room.

Rokudou gently closed the door behind him, but remained standing, holding on the knobs and glanced behind him as if he was looking at Sawada.

Or trying to hear honestly.

He heard a slam on the desk, which he assumed was Sawada rage-quitting. Perhaps he should've said nothing on the matter. He began to walk off.

It was none of his business to try and hear what his boss was saying, that was what was called "privacy"

* * *

_**Sorry I've been really delaying this. School and working part-time, I did not know how much alone time that takes.**_

_**accepting requests for this one~ **_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Geez, I haven't been writing since forever. Or actually May 19**__**th**__**, but that is almost 2 months now. 2 months, 2 chapters every week.. 2 months; 4 weeks; 2 days of the weeks,**_

_**That makes 19 days, wait, 2 chapters. For those 19 days. That's about 38 chapters I owe for this fanfiction holy.**_

_**UPDATE: Actually 22 days now, 2 more chapters.. 41 chapters.**_

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**I'm on a mind-strike, throw in suggestions for the topics of the next chapters**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: {Maybe I should write something in glory of the Hibari Kyouya.}**_

_Chapter 18: A lonely visit._

Police jobs were difficult.

But if it was for the land that he loved so endearingly, he would do it a million times more and more till the day he decays, the time when he truly cannot stand, or when his body vanishes all altogether.

This was the dedicated, the disciplined, the wounded.. Hibari Kyouya.

Wounded was not to start how he always was. Either hurt by opponents who are after his head because he is a great officer, his own colleagues, the criminals he had legally, and for good reasons, arrested.

All this and more.

Emotionally inept he was called. The stone killer. Ice king. Even icier than the glacier queen Suzuki who had a heart of gold if you were her family. Hibari was amazing.

Frightening, Strong, Impressive.

It was almost as if he didn't know what love was, except servitude to his city; Namimori.

Or at least that was what he hoped to have.

-o-

Hibari found love a big weakness, herbivores only gather around it because they can't support themselves.

Like that civilian Sawada who needs Sasagawa to support his needs, not like he really needed it, but she knew how to handle situations better than he did. Cavallone who needed his team with Romario so that he would not be so careless.

He hoped to be different.

He knew he was different, he wanted and wished that. He loved that.

Except.

If he truly was.. why was he sitting in a hospital because of a gunshot wound?

One of his own colleagues had "accidently" shot him a few times trying to catch a vicious criminal, and he was sent into immediate care.

He was alone in this world.

No one wanted to help him, this was why he was taken so quickly, so that they could dispose him and make him lose his job. Ultimately die slowly, or as quickly as possible.

Out of their sights.

-oo-

In reality to his unconscious mind, the doctors were actually flocking around, trying in their best effort to remove the silver bullets out of his body. They were so thankful it did not hit near the heart nor the head, otherwise there was no helping it.

One of the younger doctors were put on the job, but because there were so many in emergency, he was not permitted to take action. He quietly observed.

This young doctor was also a patient once, somehow hired into the medical services for his ironically keen eye; one of the two were so severely damaged, they kept it in a tourniquet.

He was a stoic young man at work. He spared no jokes when there was nothing to be said, but had a great calm demeanor.

With his younger colleagues he was kind, sometimes dropping sarcastic comments to defend them infront of the older.

He watched as the police-man's body was being patched, the blood flowing from the wounds were being cleaned as some tried to carefully remove the small capsule like bullets.

His mind kept saying 'can't they just surgically remove it _this_ way..'

The man was unconscious, possibly under morphine to avoid the sensation of pain from this process. It would've been harder on the doctors and nurses had it not been this way.

Obvious enough.

The boy just watched again. Observing their expressions turning grim. These doctors sure looked as though they have never dealt with this.

As opposed to those doctors who he had to witness trying to operate on the wound in his eye. They were the ones who invoked fear that kept the boy silent without any morphine, well he was sure there was, but his eyes were open and he saw the look in their eyes that petrified him more.

He wanted to do something more worthwhile than the work they were doing.

The boy stood up, straightening his labcoat. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he walked closer to them, quietly dismissing one of the doctors who protested at him to move away.

"And have you take responsibility for dropping the bullet any further?" he laughed as he asked, taunting the younger white coated man. He then nodded, giving him the tongs before moving to the back.

The young doctor had calmly assisted the rest before the officer had woken up. He was a really stubborn one despite stated to sleep often.

They managed to do what they needed to, patched up carefully as his senses were coming back. He didn't wake up, but he moved, which told that he was beginning to regain consciousness.

The doctors then saluted to one another, sighing in relief that a job was well-done, dismissing most except those who are in the phase of monitoring.

Not surprising that they had also put the young apprentice doctor with them. A young nineteen years old boy.

This boy was obviously, not like the others in the scene, ironically he was a patient who was taken in as an apprentice. They didn't know why, but he was the best at diagnosis. There was almost as if someone was telling him what it was before he could outline it.

Like a prodigal one, which is why they kept him.

He sat back again, observing the other who began to open his eyes as the lights were lowered. It was night, and no one wanted to sleep in daylight. Or artificial light.

The man's eyes were strong. Steel in colour and showed not a sign on weakness. The boy had never seen such eyes especially when they are wounded.

Was he used to this?

He glanced at the blue haired boy. Yes, the boy was very slender, with a brilliant blue eye, and a pile of tourniquets over the other eye, for some reason when the adult saw it, there was a faint red colour to it. The boy looked sleepy. He was very pale for a doctor, as in, he looked like a patient.

Even if he was wearing a formal dress shirt, a tie, a light coloured vest along with a lab coat to finish it. His hair was open, with his fronts parted from the middle, reaching his face, while the hair behind reached his waist as he sat.

Blankly staring.

Nah, again, it must've been because he was half-asleep.

The boy stared at the policeman.

The policeman had a sidelong smile at him, seeing the lack of fear in the boy.

Well.. Doctor.

Doctor.

He was a doctor. Let's be real. Yet he did look very young.

The young doctor smiled back at him, surprisingly. With a lowered eye, he was glancing directly at the older male.

He was taking care of one of the most fearsome officers he had ever met. Did they really just send their youngest employee to keep an eye out for him?

"They sent a child to look after me?" Hibari sneered at that, were the others scared of him to say 'oh a child would be sacrificial had anything occur'

The boy emit an odd laugh as he began to reply "Quite so. They were far too frightened to keep an eye for you"

Hibari was amused. This child was different. Moreover he wasn't really a _child_, considering Hibari himself was just twenty one, and the boy looked nineteen.

It was the weak stance he took that made him look younger. The patch on his eye, the weak will in his eyes, but the smile guaranteed his age. This junior doctor was a specialist.

Hibari knew that.

Easily.

Well.. he wasn't noisy. The policeman could have a nice slumber without some background panics. The doctor's aura was calming, despite the red pouring out of the tourniquet.

Did he trust him already?

Putting his guard down like this..

-oo-

He woke up pretty nicely despite being in a hospital room. It had a nice sweet smell, like the flowers that were usually put up on the table.

Right.. _hospital_.

But the scent was closer, maybe his nose finally started to work.

He opened his eyes to look. Did that boy run off in the middle of the night? Did they really make him watch him over for the whole night..

His question was answered when he saw the doctor seated on the stool, with his head drooped a little in a sleeping manner.

The boy's breathing was steady, almost fearless.

Hibari hadn't seen a lot of people who can keep a presence of being on full guard despite the body falling asleep.

He was awake somehow.

The policeman sat up, surprisingly without difficulty. To test his theory of the boy being awake, he tapped him on the shoulder, which made him fall gracelessly on the floor.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly at that. Whoops.

The doctor carelessly laid on the floor, but yet he kept himself close somehow. His glasses slipped off his face. That was where Hibari noticed he was wearing them to begin with.

It didn't suit him. Almost as if they were worn on purpose. That sort of thing, like he should _not_ be wearing them but is.

That sort of thing.

If he had to say something about the glasses.

His IV was half-empty, but it wasn't exactly, hence _half_.

What his question was.. he wondered if the boy remembered him from a few years ago. Back when he had both eyes intact.

Did he forget? He didn't seem too happy to see him.

Wait.. no. No one would be happy to see someone in this setting. It wasn't right at all.

* * *

_**Part 2 coming soon~**_

_**And part 2 of many others are also coming.**_

_**Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**22 days now, 2 more chapters.. 41 chapters…..**_

_**41 chapters, can we make that 39 with the two coming now?**_

_**Laugh all you want, other than getting grades to be accepted in university, this is my aim.**_  
_**Why? I like writing that is why. These readers who I also like to harm.. I like them too.**_

_**"These are sort of episodical, so they don't have a lot of timelines, however some may have more than one chapter"**_

_**Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18.5: A lonely visit. ( Part 2 )**_

The policeman had just pretended nothing had ever happened. It was easier to take it in that manner, knowing that the staff should know better geez.

Keeping a young person like that is more trouble to them, did they not care?

_These_ were the kind of people he was guarding from harm huh.

Some sort of trick eh. A load of bologna.

He waited. Laying down on the bed once again, his wounds did keep him from moving too much, considering how much blood he had lost earlier, it was almost as if he was going to die.

Then again.. who was it that brought him here on such an emergence.

It couldn't have been this boy, couldn't it? Was that why he felt so responsible for looking him over..

Hibari grit his teeth as he thought.

..

There was a moment of silence in the room. Hibari heard people walking through but then stopping suddenly, only to make quicker movements away from his room. Funny, was he intimidating them, invoking fear once again, and making them wet their garments.

Hilarious.

The policeman snickered to himself. He didn't expect to be liked by others, so long as he did his job, so long as he was stronger than the rest, nothing mattered. Teamwork was for children, like these doctors here.

He should've seen the fact that this boy was **alone.**

They probably heard the crash of his little body falling to the floor, but did they even mind? Nope, as long as it wasn't them.

He heard a little rustle. Glancing downward at the floor, it was the doctor who was sleeping. The doctor was finally waking up from his delirious sleep.

Still, to look at it, he didn't look as if he was sleeping to be honest. It was more like he was having his soul connected to another dimension, and his body was empty, seeing as now he was beginning to have a presence of life in him.

What Hibari thought was an aura of defiance, was actually perhaps him not being there!

…..If that was even possible.

He might need to ask a lot of things. For now he would just watch as the boy 'woke up'

"Your emotions.. are so strong.." he heard a mumble from the one in a partial kneeling position. He was wiping his eye as he began to look up with a light smile. He looked tired again, like if there was something he was doing that took all the energy out of him.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Hibari asked him fakely, as the boy sat back on the chair, straightening his coat, with glasses in hand.

"I can't sleep" he replied vaguely.

A reason why Hibari couldn't tell as to whether it was the doctor talking about insomnia, or something entirely different.

"_Kufufu~_ curious?" he then asked, placing another smile on his face as he leant back slightly. Hibari's stare gave him the answer.

"Believe it or not, I really _can't_ sleep. Impossibly" he moved his hand thoughtlessly, as to make a fist out of an open palm "When I try, I can only see things that happened in the past" old haunts, things that occurred and was meant to be forgotten so many years now.

"All come to my eyes, making me feel it all over again" he didn't know how ridiculous it sounded "these glasses help me see through it." He looked to the side.

Then Hibari replied after the doctor's pause

"And you are telling because?" the boy then looked at him, a little surprised. At being interrupted, and how much he was going to tell.

"I find myself trusting you somehow" he smiled again, this time more gently, as if he was looking at something far away. If Hibari was an idiot, he wouldn't have noticed that was an indirect stare at the wounds on his torso.

Well it would've been funny if he was just being charmed by it too. Laughably. Always something humourous.

"You've been left alone by those people, they shot you. **Deliberately**." He didn't point, that smile was still there. Did he find himself relating to the other?

Who knew, what if Hibari was going to be the one putting an end to his life, in any case he was secretly a criminal underneath that cute soft but pale face. Those soft looking small but long fingers that held the glasses, covered with rings of different designs, the wrist that held the hand, looking like it was snap like a twig..

That dark hair that contrasting his equally as pale face, that beautifully coloured eye, the dark lining underneath his eyelashes. The fact that he looked so off place in this room was enough evidence for him to agree that yeah, no one really did associate with him.

"What's your name?"

Hibari asked him. The boy sighed.

"You really like questioning.." Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Just answer"

"Mukuro." He said with a pause "Rokudou.. Mukuro."

Mukuro.

Nope, it didn't click to him in the slightest. Or at least with a last name like Rokudou. It almost sounds like it was made up.

But Rokudou's face didn't look like he was lying, as he did look hesitant, perhaps he really didn't have a name.

Then again, the name tag says the same thing. _Mukuro._

…In a much smaller font.

What was written in a larger font was Mikael.

Maybe an alias so that the public would not be intimidated. Hm..

Not like it mattered at the moment. "Continue.. Mukuro." He then said. Rokudou looked at him.

"How should I have known you would be this interested.." he continued, nonetheless "You see.. Its almost a curse put on me, for six distinct lives, I would not be able to comprehend a normal life."

"Life imprisonment, being someone's doll, a puppet.."

Hibari listened on.

"I cannot be put with a normal human's life anymore because my soul detaches itself into another realm" was that what happened earlier.

"And because of this dissociation, I lose control of everything around me, almost walking in an illusionary world. It doesn't belong to me, but I could step in dreams of another"

Wow that was odd. Not that Hibari knew a lot about people, but he knew enough that people cannot enter willingly into another person's dreams. It was pre-established that all humans rise and they fall into slumber, it was only normal.

But Rokudou did not look like he was making it up. His face looked really tired.

"People dream of.. odd things" he then said, looking a little flustered.

Whose dream did he just go to.. Hibari snorted at that.

"Heheh, made you laugh" Rokudou pointed out. Well it was true though, he didn't deny it.

Someone then came inside, Rokudou quickly threw his glasses on his face as he addressed them. From the tone in their voice, it sounded a little kind at the very least.

Not like those who he was hearing yesterday; panicked, and loud. Little Rokudou had a tone of utmost kindness, as a child addressing an adult.

Not like an excited child though, more like an inferior child with a superior adult. Hibari glanced at the older figure, who was also, somewhat, wearing glasses, with brown hair. He had a gentle look as to how he was speaking, with little gestures like moving the front hair that got caught in the tourniquet away from his face, to smiling from time to time.

Almost as if this was the only man who relied on Rokudou. He looked trustworthy, someone who trusted him at least.

Hibari couldn't tell if Rokudou did return the gesture, given that there was fear in his stance, the elder was trying to relieve him of.

He had soon left, not before smiling at Hibari and patting Rokudou's head saying to "take care".

Was he leaving or something?

Needless questions were coming to Hibari as he watched the boy return to him.

"Sorry. That man was the one who operated on you to remove the bullets that were pierced in you. He was also the one I called when I saw you on the streets.. when your _colleagues_ left you." Hibari widened his eyes a bit again.

Was it that Rokudou was speaking a lot at once, or the fact that he saw his colleagues just leave him like that on purpose.

"I expected that" he looked away from the boy who sat down again. Which of the two did he expect, came to Rokudou's mind.

"They never liked me" Hibari's brief speech had a little anger embedded in it, although he was indifferent to their reaction.

Moreover he waited for it to happen so many years ago. The question was _when_. When was it going to occur?

Then again, they did indirectly try to kill him quite the few times, but Hibari was too quick for them to be caught in their plans.

What made them so meticulous this time.

It was nothing new.

"Almost as if I owe you a favour" he mumbled. Rokudou took off his glasses "Not when you're here, silly"

That would be like killing someone. How cruel.

"Um, you'll be discharged within a few days, amazing eh?" the doctor said, amused. To him, it was almost impossible to see someone discharged so quickly after dangerous attacks.

"Oh really?"

Hibari replied, just as unamused. Unfazed by that.

The only thing that was different was how he was being managed by someone really young. A teen at most.

"Yeah.. I might see a brute like you again" Rokudou laughed. "I don't even know your name to follow-up your miserable career" even though that was a direct insult, he did sound sad.

Hibari once again, just gave a smile with a snort.

-o-

He had to spend a few days in the hospital. Majority of his time, or Rokudou had to conclude, were like hibernation sleep, like a total of fourteen hours, because he was awake all night all the time. Somehow this was how the cycle began:

Rokudou would watch over Hibari during the day, and then Hibari watched Rokudou at night.

Despite Rokudou not sleeping, his soul kept having that detachment phase thing going on, and Hibari always read books at that time.

It was a warm time despite being in a hospital. Really.

….Once he was discharged, it was back to being lonely again. Never fitting with the world anymore. It felt so lonely, he could almost swear about it.

Rokudou didn't dare show it to anyone else, but it was like being encased in glass, away from everyone else altogether. People had already never talked to him in the workplace save for one person, and sometimes even that person was so stressed he avoided him to keep him from taking it out on him.

It was kind of him, the young doctor understood that, but it hurt nonetheless.

He was free now, rather, back to his work.

That is.. if he had any.

Today Rokudou was on a day off. Besides staying in the pungent setting of white walls, he almost didn't know how to live normally. It was difficult to walk around most of the time.

Literally his life revolved around the dreaded room he had grown to colour of.

He had to meet someone today, someone he usually didn't like visiting because of.. well.

Reasons that would probably be disclosed.

Maybe he should think of turning him in to the police, knowing a friend works there, it might've been easier.

His thoughts interrupted himself.

Here he was, the person he was frowning upon.

As a doctor he was amazing, as the only colleague and superior that Rokudou could talk to, on the surface, he was great.

Rokudou didn't understand why he couldn't like him at all.

It was hard to ignore the fact that he was purely a kind person. Genuine, who helped Rokudou through a lot of trouble, yet he couldn't stand him.

He was** irritating**.

The man placed a flower on the left ear, covering a part of his cheek and hair. A pretty flower of dark scarlet. Rokudou looked up at him, and for a second wanted to smack himself on the face for thinking this man was Hibari. Hibari being a gentle person, tucking a flower and complimenting his soft features.

The fragility of the flower and the human.

"Mukuro, you look upset today" the blond smiled at him, uneasily. Rokudou's eyes looked as if they were somewhere else despite being right beside the person he had grown to like overtime.

It was like he was feeling stolen.

"I'm not feeling too well" he smiled back at him, trying to reassure the questioned male. "You look great today" he then said, the look in his face still looking a little stricken.

The man had a sad smile on his face as he replied "Really.." Rokudou nodded at that. If there was anything he wanted to leave. The man to leave.

Get Hibari's image out of his head for goodness' sake, he only knew him for three days. Three long days. For some reason he felt that he had seen him a lot longer than that. There was something before that he must've forgotten, where he truly saw that boy.

Those eyes are not something you see everyday. There was something about it..

Something..

As Rokudou became lost in thought, the man took the liberty of casually lifting him bridle style. That which brought him back to the surface.

"My cute love always loses himself in thoughts eh." He laughed gently at Rokudou's surprised look. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time being truly caught off guard, dumbfounded, actually out of focus.

"Sorry.." he muttered quietly. "Did something happen while you were on the job?" the older man gently kissed his forehead.

"Dear, why would it? Work and personal lives are _different_" Rokudou teased, pinching the other's nose. It was true enough. At the workplace, employees cannot show their personal sides; in other words, if Rokudou had a lover, he couldn't openly state it, or show the patients that he did unless someone had asked him a personal question.

Generally those questions get pushed aside. Employees cannot show their "loving" sides even if they know they are lovers. It just lowered their professional work, at most.

"Right you are.. I taught you that, haven't I?" he began to walk, still carrying his little friend. The man was not way too old, considering he was around 25, with a 19 year old, considered a "reasonable" age-gap, Rokudou stood at five-eight, and he at six-two..

Maybe Rokudou looked shorter or taller because of his light-weight features, and perhaps because the man's casuals were pretty big.

The only problem was, even though on the surface they looked like happy lovers enjoying an evening, at the same time it looked like a forced relationship.

If someone looks with the hindeye.

….Except no one does that.

Well not no one. Not to be a stalker, but the police were on the look for this doctor.

Not the young doctor, the _older._ There had been reports of unusual behaviour, and using underlings to do things they have no jurisdiction over.

There were more than one report, and of course, the ace police officer, Hibari, had once went incognito and found a report about eye surgery.

On a young child.

This child's status is called "unknown" but it was clear it was the doctor who was currently working under him.

The features on how they described the little boy on the file, matched exactly with Rokudou. Quiet, hollow figured, strangely pale and dark hair.

Many people had assumed it could be any child with dark hair, or have a quiet personality, any skinny person, or someone pale.

For some reason it was as if they never saw Rokudou before. Truth that was so.

This was why Hibari was on the look-out. Either way to look at it, this man was a dangerous one.

"How nostalgic" he said to himself.

Something like this had happened before, and Hibari remembered ever part of it.

It was the first time he had arrested someone. How could he_ not_ remember?

-oo-

Rokudou found himself laying down elsewhere. It didn't look familiar, still it felt so warm..

The man who was with him was nowhere in sight. Did he fall asleep at some time? What even happened?

They went to a café, had a little warm drink before he was being taken back home until he suddenly had the man fall ontop of him, purely unconscious.

Did he bash his head on the pavement the reason why..

That might have been it.

"Attempted assault." He heard a firm voice speak from afar. He sat up.

He almost looked like a deer in the headlights. Either he was dreaming or that was Hibari Kyouya himself sitting at a desk right next to him, without glancing.

Hibari was even wearing reading glasses!

"Hibari.. Kyouya..?" he slowly mouthed out. What did he mean by the previous statement.

"That man.. how long did you know him for?" he finally glanced back at him. He was not wearing a uniform, nor the white outfit the doctors had previously put him in.

Instead a black formal wear, with the blazer closed nicely.

"four years." He answered unconditionally. There was something about him that Rokudou trusted heavily.

Enough to tell anything to him.

"Perfect" Hibari smiled, writing down something. More like circling something on the paper. Rokudou tried to look but his vision was failing him, or maybe it was the lamp lighting. The only light in the room was at the desk Hibari sat at.

"What are you writing about.."

Hibari looked at him and sighed. "This man gouged your eye out ten years ago."

"He then conducted a surgery to replace it with.." Hibari then reached out to the currently shocked Rokudou. For confirmation, he tore off the tourniquet that covered his right eye.

"As I thought. That was not blood there. That was an eye" pure red, almost the colour of blood. Even though it was something that happened four years ago, the stitches were still so noticeable. Almost as if the tissues did not repair.

Rokudou moved his hand toward it, almost poking it. Somehow he never noticed there was an eye because he never could remove the bandages, and he couldn't see from that eye.

"This is the reason why you don't sleep either."

Rokudou looked at him.

"I am actually fired today, but I want them to know this report" he frowned as he sighed. Even though he was doing the best job out of all of them, false accusations and jealousy made him leave it.

"**If I have to be fired, I'm taking that loser with me"**

He continued to look, listening until it began to make a connection.

"Four years ago.." wouldn't he have been so young then? Fifteen, sixteen? He couldn't have been but a mere student in school.

"I'm twenty-four" he lowered his eyes. Didn't the doctor's note say twenty? Geez..

He looked so different from that time, he almost didn't recognize him.

His hair by that time looked a little like a cute bush, and now it was more stylish. Four years ago his own hair was significantly shorter, now it reached his elbows.

"That man harasses you however he pleases" there was a glare when he continued. "I thought I gotten rid of him that time"

Yeah.. that time he was not an officer, but a teen with a metal weapon.

"You could've been charged with murder"

"Ironically, I'm the policeman"

Rokudou then laughed at that. The irony was real in both cases. Hibari became a policeman to ensure peace, despite his volatile behaviour, and Rokudou became a doctor despite the trouble he had faced within the community.

"Now do you remember something you told me?" Hibari's glare turned into a light glance, looking at the young teen.

"I think I do" he laughed again, a little nervously.

"I promised to watch over you had a bad situation come up" Rokudou looked to the side as if he himself wasn't sure if he was right, but a nod from Hibari confirmed it to be so.

"And here I finally fulfill that favour of yours a week ago" the teen looked at him again, in confusion.

"But you did a long time ago.." he must've counted the previous attempt as a 'failure' now.

"Except now is not a failure" he thought as much.

**-ooo-**

On a random note..~:

"By the way, stop looking like a deer in headlights" for the umpteenth time, Rokudou looked at him

"But I don't look like that!"

"Yeah yeah sure. You didn't look so flabberghasted"

"I really did **not**, damnit!"

* * *

_**I forgot to disclose before, but I'll say it here; Doctor Mukuro was a figurine online, and Hibari as a policeman were a few cards the animators had made.**_

_**Part 2 of many others are also coming. Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**21 days now, 2 chapters.. 41 chapters ( this was 8/5/2016)**_

**_Oh boy._**

_**And when I wrote this one chapter, I had a lot of inspiration to write for this, where did that go...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

One day, Hibari held his little daughter.

It was not often that he had time with her, other than maybe when she was sleeping. Even if he did have the time, it was he talking to Rokudou while he was the one who was teaching her how to speak and walk, given she was barely a year old.

A quick learner she was.

At the moment she was two years old.

Rokudou was put with the second child who he was probably going to name Hitori, but the chances of the children having Hibari's last name creeped him out. It phonetically sounds the same, almost.

The poor child would've been embarrassed. Teased by his peers.

Viola had common Italian name, which had quite the few meanings. Commonly a flower and a musical instrument.

Well, it was plausible that Rokudou had named her after the Viola instrument because of his secret talent at playing the notes of one. Then again, he was good at any music piece, mostly the flute and the softer sounding instruments.

Just as Hibari was with the kazoo and the cello. Kazoo not for humour, but because of the military-esque theme to it. Although there was a lot of piano notes within the sort of things people had associated him with.

Probably Gokudera playing madly on the piano to prevent Bianchi from poisoning him with the cookies of hers. Or maybe it was her who played the requiem of death.

Who knew?

Though it didn't matter.

She could've been named after the small flower. Either way, Viola was melodious, and she was as small and frail like a flower.

It only made sense.

Anyways, to the point, Viola was held by Hibari.

Her hair was dark from the roots, then lightened into a blue below. Almost like hair highlights, but only this being a natural hair colour of hers.

Rokudou was in the room, but he phased out within a few minutes. As concerning as it sounded, Hibari was almost quite used to it now, even if it angered him to no end.

His old rival was beginning to show a lot of signs of weakness, despite shielding most of it for many moments of time, it has begun to waver.

To the point that Hibari was able to see through his illusions. How much he had to fake his own appearance now, concealing half of the real expression with a mask of his old face that everyone were used to.

At the moment, it looked surprising how he was still alive.

"Pappa" the little girl tugged at his clothes. Today was more of the casual day, though he still had a formal suit worn, but with the blazer buttons open.

His cool but troubled look softened when he looked at her in slight question "When can Mamma play with us?" her little hands were tugging at the purple fabric.

At the question, Hibari shrugged "Tomorrow maybe" perhaps it truly was a bad idea to be thinking of having a second child. Hibari was used to Rokudou's strange behaviour, as he dealt with most of the months "of pain" very calmly, with rarely throwing a fit.

The first time he was only scared, the reason why his reactions were erratic. The only problem with this second one began when Sasagawa started to analyze his health only to find it constantly dropping, little by little.

Sometimes he was put to rest for a few days, and the days he was awake were only spent in showers and medication.

It wasn't the child that was taking a toll on him, but it was his own body cells that stopped working half the time. It was frightening, as if he contracted with a cancer of a certain kind.

Not to mention how Sawada once saw Rokudou just drop to the ground one time during a mission where he had every guardian on the offense and the defense, like a squadron. Being the lead strongest Mafia had always brought upon more rivals who attacked Sawada's gang without provocation.

Trivial but important part of this panic that was caused, was that it was _after_ the child was born. Sawada would've taken it lightly and have Rokudou stay in the chambers if the child was still inside because there were chances these dangerous missions could affect them.

He barely stood straight sometimes.

Of course, who has to hear all of this trouble? Hibari himself.

This was kind of why he was beginning to get irritated of it. Yet he knew Rokudou was only doing whatever he can to maintain a living with the two children and him.

Just frustrating though.

Viola tried speaking with Hibari who became a little lost in the clouds thinking. What was there to could've been done. What can he do in all his power? Just stand there and watch? No.. There was something

If he was the one who pulled Rokudou out of the strange trance he was in when he was being medicated upon, if he stayed with him for these three years, watching as their "family" came into being, raising the child that he is holding just now.

He really could do something!

Or rather.. needs to do something, but what?

As if it was on cue, Hibari felt a hand on his shoulder. Long, thin and a bit sweat-worn. Oh, he woke up. With every glance, he did look really ill. With his eyes barely opening, a frown that gave him a comically green face, so the expression says. His skin had a more greyer tone to it, rather than the pale yellow tint, and his eyes were a lot dull than before.

"God, you look horrible" Hibari said without a change in his tone. Rokudou laughed.

At least when he did smile, his expression did lighten a little. With Hibari, or in his own room, he doesn't hide his expression or his usual look because there was no need to put up an imagery. That would make it appear as if Hibari didn't like him for his true self, which is right, but wrong at the same time.

It's hard to say if they shared love together, because that was a big word with a heavy meaning neither would understand. They were bonded, yes, but with love...

Hard to say.

"Well, you're gross to make a child cry" his glance was at Viola, who was hiding her face in her father's shirt. Whether she was sulking or was she catching a sleepiness was difficult to determine. Most likely it was sleepiness.

Though, back to the point about illusionary expression, he definitely does, hide his real expression from the children because he believed they would not want an ugly, lanky mother like him who looked like a zombie from the purgatory.

He fingered the back of her head which made her turn around to see Rokudou smiling sweetly at her, with his hair brushed neatly, a kind smile adorning his soft features. Almost a complete contrast to what Hibari was seeing. He looked alive to her, a small but a lingering smile with his eyes lowered thoughtfully, his grey tone restoring to the paleness he had.

"Children are lucky.." Viola began to move a bit in Hibari's arms "Look Pappa, Mamma is awake!" she pointed at him, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Where is baby, Mamma?" he looked to the side, answering her with a turn of his face. "He's sleeping, finally" then looking back at her "You have a brother now eh" Hibari then glanced at him as well. It was hard to figure out how to provide for the boy as neither were women who had glands that could provide him necessary nourishment.

Sasagawa could try managing something for Rokudou, but the thought of it made him think that it would be more damage than it was worth. If this method didn't work, and Rokudou not receiving enough nutrients to provide for the two, they both surely be dead.

They resorted to getting a nanny for this part. A healthy nanny who was not someone they were far too familiar with, as using Kurokawa, Bianchi, Dokuro, Sasagawa, M.M and Miura were out of the question. Knowing that Bianchi and M.M did indulge a bit on the end of drinking quite a bit, not the point of getting drunk though. Not that far.

That might not be healthy for a new-born. Rokudou did want to try doing a sort of transmission, but he received the refusal from everyone. They were lucky enough that the babies of theirs were not still-born, which is technically what could've happened.

Had Rokudou not try to build mass inside of him by "proper care" which was dropped momentarily, after the boy's birth.

Rokudou waved his hand near Hibari's face then laughed when he glared back at that.

"Mamma, Pappa has a really.. angry face" she tried to imitate his expression, with pressing her face a little close, Hibari snorted.

"She's a brat like you" Rokudou smiled at him, showing a bit of his teeth that always seemed white no matter how "bad" his face looked.

"A brat, but a brat that you always want to bite to death. So you say" it has been a while since they had casual talks with one another because most of the time it would be both _worrying_ about things, yes worry. And other times there are mission talks, and other times nothing because they don't generally speak.

Hibari smiled at that.

**Undeniable.**

* * *

_**I've really gotten rusty with writing, haven't I?**_  
_**I haven't old things to know how I used to write, but I do hope I could make the grand comeback and write those 50+ chapters I owe now**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated~**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**50+ chapters would've ended this fiction a long time ago. That would've been sadder than me trying to reach for it.**_

_**Anyways, I gave you guys a lot to be melancholic about, how about something for humour?**_

_**EDIT: Fanfictionnnnn, let me upload this...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20:**_

Namimori.

Namimori, Namimori.

That was all Hibari would ever say, and go to.

For some laughs, Rokudou told him to take him on a date because they were already kind of together on a really odd standpoint.

Rokudou was nineteen years old at this point, just freshly out of a lot of "troublesome care", and somewhat going out with Hibari. This was to say it was Hibari who showed an interest on going with him, so..

Yet, when Hibari took Rokudou "out", all they did was go to Namimori middle!

Rokudou showed visible disturbance in his expression, grumbling through and through. Hibari paid no heed to it, seating himself comfortably, at first turning his chair to look outside from the high floor they were in, and courtesy of the window conveniently placed.

"_Oya_" Rokudou childishly pushed the papers off his desk and sat on the left side of it. "Why are we in this" he almost swore until he just stammered "_school?_"

Hibari looked at him only after Rokudou kicked him "What's the problem with it?" he asked, his words completely dumbfounded, his expression uncaring.

"When you said _'hey, come with me'_ couldn't I expected better?" now Hibari had a questioning glance. "It's clean, spacious, and has coffee. I said"

Rokudou face-palmed. This was not a private place at all.. this was like being cheating right infront of your lover. In Hibari's case, his unending love for Namimori, and "his prey" who he decided to go out with.

How?

Well Hibari decided, if he takes care of Rokudou, there would be more of a chance he can finally kill him once and for all.

Except that didn't happen.

Not to say that Hibari and Rokudou have feelings the way Sawada and Sasagawa did, theirs transpired through power. Hibari's strong enough to catch Rokudou's curiosity to how far he can go, and well.. Rokudou is Rokudou. Hibari couldn't deny the fact that he would cringe every time he was laughing with Yamamoto, better yet, on "lame jokes" he labelled.

Dokuro was already enough that he had to tolerate.

Sure Hibari had an eye on Haneuma as well, but it was different. Their connection went as far as "must surpass the man who called me his student, the first time in any time"

And Rokudou was pure bloodlust at this point.

Did he think Rokudou was beautiful? Possibly. You could say he was practically in love with Rokudou's self-assured face. The need to bash his skull into the wall and make him cry in pain, writhe to him was what he wanted most.

Rokudou's hair was long and adorned his shoulders lovingly. Deep blue like a pool of ink that contrasted with his skin and bright eyes. Because it was only a few months from being released from vendicare prison, he had a stumble with movements, even though he had been getting better and did not need his illusions to play the crutch.

He stands tall, but it is evident on how thin he was.

It was similar to how Dokuro was.

Impressively, Hibari didn't think he would live to see that.

And here he is, seeing him fiddle with uncurled fingers in his hands, a little angered by his response about Namimori.

Hibari decided.. maybe he should try compromising. They did say when you get something, it's too easy to let go of it.

"Fine" he grumbled. "Tomorrow will be different"  
Rokudou smiled at him, where he gave a questioning look. The reason of his smile was a childish action; pinky swear. He wanted Hibari to pinky swear that it'll be different.

"I'll break your finger." sighing, they linked pinkies.

Till then Rokudou had tried drinking coffee but instead fell asleep under Kusakabe's supervision. It wasn't as though he was complete baby or anything, none of the sort, this was an organized criminal living "the normal life"

It couldn't have been helped.

-o-

The next day, Hibari really did keep his word. They did go somewhere else!

...Still in Namimori square.

Rokudou didn't dare complain this time, but the look he had on his face because of people's glances had him a little unsettled.

"What's wrong?" Hibari chided. They were both wearing casuals, and given it was a rather cold day, Rokudou had a scarf to cover his neck and part of his torso.

He couldn't justify the way everyone was looking at him. Were they rumouring about some cute couple? was it the fact that they knew Hibari's affiliation with the Mafia? Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with the fact that Rokudou was once a criminal himself.

None to do with that. Surprisingly.

Hibari seated him on the bench, saying that he was getting some air, away from these crowding roaches, but in truth he had a call from Sawada and he couldn't hear anything.

And there were crowding roaches.

Now leaving the blue haired teen alone was not trouble, this man was powerful beyond measure. Even if he hadn't used his powers in so long, laying weak and seemingly fragile.

Hibari knew there was no chance of him getting weaker. He had ambition that let him live and stand tall.

The only thing that kept him from falling into the abyss of his own mind, his insanity and feeling of unbelonging. That thought of abolishing the Mafia some day or the other.

It was the only thing that kept him from puking all over that he is in the Mafia's chains right now.

That was to say, he wasn't exactly needed to be the Mist guardian anymore, they had Dokuro who shown full capabilities of it.

At least Rokudou believed. Then again, they refused to let Dokuro dirty her hands, maybe that is why he is still a part of this insolence. Ragtag bunch of bastards..

Then again, these bastards were the reason he is out now. He owes them nonetheless.

He looked into the sky. Sitting back on the bench, he didn't notice a person sat beside him. No one of trouble of course, it was just an elderly person who was feeding the birds.

Feeding the birds huh. He watched her then. Those crippled hands shaking, yet waving with remaining vigour is already had.

Would he become as old and weak as her? It brought a shudder to him. Then again, he might already be dead, hollow and alone.

It began to rain.

He at first glanced from her to the sky again, letting his face be ashen by the liquid droplets that soothes the fire away with it's tranquility.

Until there was a cloth that made its way to his face. He moved away from the back of the bench, glancing down at himself. The hat fell, had not the elderly woman catch it, resting it on his head with a smile.

"Youth are lonely these days, aren't they? I hope you find something that you could hold onto" her words were sudden, but with a smile so gentle, it was as if she was reading him.

He looked at her with a skeptical look, registering before giving an uneasy smile, kicking himself back, but keeping the hat from falling away from him.

"Who's not lonely? In a world like this, anyone can" he laughed as usual, to which the old person adjusted her glasses before standing up.

"You're right, child. Then, combat it the way the sun rebukes the clouds from taking reign" she paused.

"Such a young soul you have, yet you refuse to let yourself live kindly. Let the man who leads you bring happiness" with that, she bowed slightly before leaving, slowly with the cane that supported her. He simply watched.

The cane was the crutch that supported her life. Without it, she may have not stood up well.

Maybe he needed a crutch to hold him. Keep him on his feet.

The hat was old-fashioned, but looking at it made him smile. Who knew some elderly people can be so nice? Protecting the youth who will then, bring about the future for these souls who worked hard.

She was guarding him from the rain.

She left the bucket of bird feed, that too however, covered by a lid.

Ahh.. she was leaving a memento to the wrong person.

There was something about that lady, something..

"You left so many things behind, and walk as though nothing has happened.. _what a strange woman_" he commented then, lifting a photograph that was beginning to wrinkle by the rain.

Wait, a photograph?

It had a picture of a woman with blue hair, light blue eyes, holding a child as white as snow.

The father was absent. The child was warm under her embrace.

The woman's look was solemn, with a smile, almost as if she was sullen a few minutes ago.

Rokudou bit his lip.

That couldn't have been his mother, she was dead for so long. Then again, he didn't know who she was.

no way..

Just no way..

That old lady was thin as paper, but beautiful. She had grey to white hair, yet long and majestic, with a face of tired wrinkles.

But their hair styles were identical.

He pocketed the picture, mentally shaking his head. No way that woman was the one who let him be a victim of all this pain he had to endure. A loving embrace of a mother could not have allowed him to do this to him.

What of the bucket of bird feed?

Damnit..

Just when he was looking a little sullen, Hibari came back, completely drenched from the rain.

"Finally those damn people left.." he shook the wetness out of his hair, looking down at Rokudou who was looking at this closed lid bucket.

"Did we have that before?" he went over to it, only to see a high amount of bird seeds, crumbled pieces of bread, and treats for birds.

"No.." Rokudou began to laugh a bit.

"Can I pour some of it out there?" he looked up at Hibari with closed eyes. Hibari glanced at him, then at the hat.

"Whatever you want" _should've brought an umbrella_, was Hibari's real thoughts at the moment.

Could he have sworn Rokudou's expression looked hurt.

He didn't question on it. Walking back with him, and watching as he poured some of the seeds on the ground, into the leaves, and on broken nests.

At first he didn't care, until they walked all around town, repeating the same action. Hibari though, brought an umbrella in between it.

So he didn't mind it way too much.

Just questioned why was Rokudou so into pouring food for animals so small.

Nothing he wouldn't disagree with. Little animals surpassed the value of humans.

"By the way, what's with the hat?" he pointed at the violet woolen hat with a free hand, to which Rokudou finally glanced at him with a smile.

"A memento"

-oo-

The next day they really couldn't do anything together, given Dokuro was on a mission with Rokudo accompanying her, currently as the Owl, and Hibari on something else.

Sure, while it was great that Sawada's team were undefeatable, they still worked heavy for this to be maintained.

Dokuro was incredibly skilled, trained directly under the Arcobaleno Viper, so this was said without a doubt. Supposedly she could handle it on her own, but at the same time, she wasn't someone who got the lee-way with things.

She still feared so many opponents because their ranks are very high, doubting her strength through and through.

She was capable of protecting herself, true enough. Funny enough, the one who was more concerned than herself, was Sawada, who held doubts of letting a young woman go on her own. She was only seventeen at the moment, a rather dangerous age to be going out and about, especially when both Mist guardians had been in the interest of people for so long.

Sometimes even a first glance already entrances them.

She did know how to possess someone, but not enough to destroy their minds and render them as useless beings. It was not in her to cause permanent harm into others, it just wasn't.

Here was where Rokudou came into a lot of use. Not only was he good at interrogation before murdering them, he was good at toying with their hearts into them thinking they got what they wanted, but it was a part of a plan that he created.

So in this one, he practically jumped into their souls, completely corroding them with self-imbued hate, causing them to lose their mind and kill themselves, hanging each soldier into a stable in a circle, as if they were making a summoning.

Each with a noose of similar height, some high and some low, each of their eyes open, and tearstaint.

Dokuro was left outside of it because these topics has still scared her. The screams of the people, the blood staint walls, all of in the presence of a young blue haired man and an Owl. It didn't suit her to do dangerous things as these.

The worst of it all, was that Rokudou used to start and end this all, with the gentlest of smiles. He believed sending people off with smiles were the best, and most preferable.

This was why when they returned, Dokuro couldn't think of writing a report of on what happened. She didn't think it would end like this. So this was the first time Sawada had read something of Rokudou's writing.

Hibari read it before it was submitted and simply laughed. He really did still have it in him, that fearsome face of the Rokudou he once was.

Tomorrow is Sunday, so it might be spent with Rokudou wanting him to go out with him.

He'll see what happens.

-ooo-

Once again back into the dreaded school of Hibari's heart. Rokudou just rolled his eyes, moving from the vacant couch, to him.

"Hibari Kyouya. We're past this. We're too old for being here.." Rokudou's voice became a little hushed with irritation. At least biting him to death would stop him from his silly love for this school.

Odd enough, his grab was gentle when he took a bit of Rokudou's long strands of hair "Even you will be bitten to death for shaming Namimori's name"

"Call it, but even I can impose a sanction upon you"

"By who's word?" if his previous hold was gentle, it hardened now, pulling the thin male to him, smiling dangerously.

"By legislation, you fool" Rokudou smiled back by instinct. It was a natural thing for him to smile in any situation. The tug at his hair brought discomfort, but he didn't dare show it. No.

"Legislation? I **own** this town" that was without any argument that everyone was on Hibari's side. The doctors, the principal, hell, maybe even the president of Japan!

"Tch.. someone needs to stop you" he inched closer to Hibari, sliding a hand on the table.

"Stop _me?_ from what?" his hand shifted from those little strands to his back. Rokudou did notice that, absently wincing as Hibari gave a final push and Rokudou moved from the table he leant on, straight on him, his knees spread on each side.

Rokudou looked behind to see the hand unmoved, infact pulling him closer.

"Seems I have another issue at hand.." whether that was a pun or not, who knew.

Hm? Were the blinds always closed? They were open a while ago.. as far as he knew.

"Don't look away" Rokudou who was looking if anyone was in the room as unbeknownst to himself, he was a fidgeting quite a bit.

Almost as if he didn't want to be seen here.

"You knew it would come to this" Hibari then said, smiling as Rokudou finally glanced at him, placing his long fingers on Hibari's shoulders.

"Right inside the building of your heart. How would she feel..?" he began to laugh a bit, gracing his fingers to his face as if petting a ferocious beast.

Hibari's hand moved lower, the other snaking its way onto the back of Rokudou's head, coming in between blue hair.

"**I like that**" who said he was abandoning one? His prey was trapped in this very building that he loved, adored, took care of. His beautiful prey who was right in his arms.

Just wonderful.

Rokudou of course, acted in a way that wasn't fitting of the situation, rolling his eyes and grumbling "I'm going to be sitting with this for a while, won't I?"

Hibari's response was a laugh.

* * *

_**Any sort of feedback would be greatly appreciated~**_


End file.
